A New Journey
by mattvs
Summary: The Rangers must face their most evil enemy yet, this time with the help of a new friend.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** Leo, Kai, Damon, Kendrix, Maya, Mike, and Karone and all other characters in this story are property of Saban Entertainment Inc. and Fox Network Inc., the character Matt, who is me, is my own creation, and the villains Skokahn and Titanoid are as well. This story is for fun, and is making no profits.

**Author's Note:** After giving it a lot of thought, and conferring with other authors on the subject, I decided to write entirely new story based on the Lost Galaxy series. This story is full of love, pain, laughs, sorrow, death, and some slight bit of adult situation since I felt it was time for a more mature version of Power Rangers. I've rated this story PG for such reasons. A special thanks goes to Lifehouse for their song: "Everything", Richard Marx & Donna Lewis for their song: "At the Beginning", and Celine Dion for her song: "A New Day Has Come". And also a special thanks to the other authors out their for their input and advice. For anyone who's seen Jet Li's THE ONE, some of the plot characteristics were used here.

** Timeline:** Exactly four months after "Triple Force".

**A New Journey**

By: Blue Ranger

**Chapter One**

The sun rose slowly in the sky on Mirinoi, shining first over the mountainous regions, then over the luscious green valleys, finally shining over the jungle region that was home to a small village belonging to the Mirinoian people. As the small village began to wake up, the village wise man Jara slowly started to go through some of the ancient pages of the Galaxy Book, a habit he'd only started a couple of weeks before. Maya had brought it to him, after it had been recovered by a salvage team that had gathered what remained of Terra Venture on the moon. Now as he slowly began to read some of the ancient text, the expression on his face became troubled. "I can't believe it, but yet here it is in the Galaxy Book."

"What is?" came a voice from the door way to his hut.

Startled, Jara turned to see Maya staring at him from the doorway with a look of concern.

"Maya, you startled me," Jara said.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm afraid not this time," Jara replied, "I've been looking over the Galaxy Book, and I've discovered something rather disturbing."

"What is it?" Maya asked as she sat down next to him.

"This book contains a record of the past, as well as a record of future events. And according to this passage, an ancient legend is going to come true soon."

"What legend?" Maya asked.

"Centuries ago there was a gateway to our universe that had been closed. On the other side existed all that was evil. The evil one known only as Skokahn used his evil powers and eventually the barrier fell. All that was evil came into our universe. If it hadn't been for a young warrior named Zordon, Skokahn's would have conquered the entire universe in which we live. He was able to drive them back for a time, but was unable to reseal the gateway, because Skokahn was too strong. Thus many portals to our universe exist. The first Rangers were in fact the chosen ones who first placed the Quasar Sabers in the stone. However the Rangers' actual duty was to defend the universe until the "The One" would come forth to challenge Skokahn, and put and end to his evil reign, and thus bring an end to evil in our universe. The legend foretold that "The One" would travel from across the universe from another world like ours. But the book does not say from where exactly."

"Does it say how "The One" will defeat this being, or what he or she looks like?" Maya asked.

"I'm afraid not. Apparently the page with that information is missing from the book, however the book does say that Skokahn is defeated, 'The One' will be granted whatever they desire, I suppose you could call it a wish, a wish that could change everything."

Maya fell silent for several minutes, before she finally spoke again: "Is there anything we can do until then?"

"I'm afraid not Maya. The fate of the universe will be decided one way or another, and we cannot interfere," Jara said, "However, when the chosen one arrives, you must bring them to me so that I may tell them exactly how to prepare for this fight."

Maya stared at him for a second, then said: "Me?"

"Yes Maya, the book foretells that you will be the chosen person to guide 'The One' here, so that I may instruct and prepare them for the final battle. But until the one arrives, we must not tell anyone, not even the Rangers. You must keep it a secret."

"all right then, I will keep it a secret for now," Maya said, with that she turned and left the hut.

After she had left, Jara returned to looking through the book, hoping that the missing page might be somewhere else in there, he was rewarded when he came across the missing page with only a picture on it, the picture on the page surprised him, it was of a young man holding what looked like a sort of Samurai style sword, the young man was dressed in what looked like a traditional style uniform, with a black v-neck and white pants, around his waist he wore a sort of black belt or sash with golden lettering on it.

"Now I know," Jara said, "It is only a matter of time now."

Meanwhile on Earth, in what appeared to be a small gymnasium, a tournament was approaching the final round of the final match. The two finalists rose from their seats and approached each other, the one in blue gear was a tall young man of in his early twenties, while the shorter man in red was about the same age. The referee signaled, and both men bowed to each other respectfully. "Joonbi," the referee said. At this, both men kiaped and began to bounce up and down every muscle tensed and ready. "Si-jak," the referee shouted.

At that signal both men began to fight. The fighter in blue slid in and delivered a roundhouse kick to his opponent's head. The fighter in red tried to deliver a back kick at the same time, but wasn't fast enough, and caught the sting of the other's kick on the side of his head. Just as he was coming around again to try his own kick, he was caught on the head again by an axe kick from the opponent in blue. Slightly dazed, the man in red was unable to block the young man's next move. The man in blue slid in and jumped in the air rotated himself 360 degrees around, and brought his leg up and across, smashing his foot into the side of his opponent's head. The man in red collapsed to the floor almost knocked unconscious. The judges threw a small block into the ring signaling the end of the final round.

The dazed opponent in red was helped to his chair. The opponent in blue sat down in his chair and removed his helmet, his short brown hair soaked with sweat, his coach handed him a towel and a bottle of water. The young man dried his head and drank the water, before slipping the helmet back on his head.

The referee signaled both fighters to approach the center of the ring. Upon approaching, they were instructed to remove their helmets. The referee took each fighter's arm and held up the fighter in blue's, signifying winner. The two bowed respectfully to each other and shook hands. Patted each other on the back and then shook hands with the coaches, before they returned to their seats. A few minutes later, the winning fighters were lined up. The young man in blue was the first one to be called. He was given a gold medal signifying first place. After shaking hands with the judges, he returned to the line until all the awards had been handed out. At the end he was approached by his coach and given a firm hand shake and a pat on the back. "Good job Matt," the older man said.

"Thank you sir," Matt replied. He slowly removed the protective gear he was wearing to reveal the white uniform he wore underneath, which was soaked with perspiration. Accepting a towel from the older man who was his instructor, he dried his hair and arms and legs off. "But for some reason I felt alone out their in the ring."

"You have the speed, discipline and skill to be a winner Matt. All that remains is the confidence of knowing your friends are their for you. One day when you're a Black Belt, you will fully understand," his instructor said.

As the older man left. Matt couldn't help but ponder what he had just said, he looked down at the red belt with a black stripe in the middle, that he wore. He was unable to ponder it further though, as a group of teammates approached from across the gym.

"How do you feel Matt?" a young girl in the group asked.

"A little sweaty," Matt admitted, "But more than happy to do that again if I had to!"

The others grinned and laughed. Before they began to head for the exit to the gym.

Matt walked over to his bag and removed the medal from around his neck. As he placed it inside one of the pockets on his bag, his wallet fell on the ground and fell open. As he picked up a photo fell out and landed on the ground. Picking it up, he stared at if for a second. It was of him standing around with Mike and Leo Corbett in front of one of the launch transports to Terra Venture, the photo had been taken the day Mike had received his commission from the GSA about the colony. As Matt looked at it, his mind drifted back to that day...

_Flash back..._

_ Matt, Leo and Mike smiled as one of the officers snapped the camera. _

_ "Thanks," Mike said as he took the camera back._

_ Turning to Leo and Matt, Mike said, "Well, now you have something for posterity."_

_ "I still can't believe they're actually going through with this idea," Matt said with a grin._

_ "I can," Leo said, his smile disappeared and a frown appeared, "And I'm going to be stuck here, not getting the chance to see what's out there."_

_ "Leo, we've discussed this," Mike said with a sigh. "We don't know what's out there, it's too dangerous."_

_ "What are the chances of us seeing you again Mike," Matt asked._

_ Mike was silent for a minute, finally he replied, "I'm not sure."_

_ Before Mike could say further, the boarding call sounded for the transport to get underway. After giving them a farewell hug and grabbing his bag, Mike turned and said: "Stay out of trouble while I'm gone little brother."_

_ "I'll try Mike," Leo replied with a grin._

_ "Good luck at your next tournament Matt," Mike said._

_ "Thanks Mike," Matt replied, "You take care of yourself out there all right?"_

_ Mike grinned and with that he stepped through the hatch leading to the transport._

_ Later as Matt and Leo watched the shuttle take off and head up into space, Matt turned and saw a look of determination in Leo's eyes._

_ "Uh oh," Matt said._

_ "What's wrong," Leo asked turning and staring at him._

_ "You're up to something Leo, I know that look. You only get when you have a plan."_

_ Leo shrugged and said, "Just planning for the future, that's all."_

_ "If you're planning on trying to sneak aboard that ship so you can go with the rest of those people, you can count me out," Matt said with a stern look on his face._

_ "Don't worry Matt," Leo said, "It was just an idea."_

_End Flash Back_

"You and your idea's Leo," Matt said out loud still staring at the photo, "I never thought you were seriously going to do it. I guess I should have known better."

With a sigh he placed the photo back in his wallet. It had been two years since that day, but Matt still from time to time still couldn't help but wonder "what if?" on the matter. As he put the rest of his gear back in his bag he couldn't help but experience a strange sensation. Like something was about to happen. He looked around the room as if sensing there was a sort of presence in the room. Seeing nothing, he shrugged and packed the rest of his stuff, before heading towards the exit to join the rest of his friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Karone help," Leo Corbett said while laughing as the small band of kids piled on top of him. He was busy at the Terra Venture day care center helping Karone baby-sit the kids while their parents were at work.

"All right you guys, that's enough piling on top of Leo for the day," said an approaching voice.

They all looked up to see Karone smiling as she approached them.

"Your parents are here to take you home," she said with her usual soft sweet voice.

The kids picked themselves off of Leo and headed to where their parents were waiting for them.

"Bye Leo, bye Karone, see you tomorrow," one of the little girls said waving.

After they had left, Karone turned to Leo and offered him a hand. Accepting it, Leo stood up and brushed the remaining grass off his outfit. As usual he wore his blue denim shirt with his red sleeveless shirt underneath, his tan khaki pants and his black lugz.

"You sure act like a big kid a lot of the time Leo," Karone said with a grin.

He stood their looking at her and couldn't help but stare, she was wearing her usual black leather top that tied down the front with a single lace, and matching leather pants, both of which showed off her slim body, and her black boots . Her shoulder length blonde hair flowed freely accept at the top where a small braid held a portion in place. Her soft creamy skin had a slight tan to it, and her green eyes sparkled slightly. He stop staring and grinned. "Look who's talking," Leo playfully retorted.

"Oh?" Karone replied walking up to him and giving him a gentle push.

"Yeah," Leo said gently pushing her back.

The next thing they knew they were rolling on the ground wrestling each other. Laughing they finally stopped and Karone found herself lying their with Leo on top of her.

"Okay, you win," she said grinning, revealing a perfectly set of bright white teeth.

Leo grinned back at her and said, "Guess you're right, we are a couple of big kids."

Their grins slowly began to fade as they stared into each others eyes. Slowly Leo found himself leaning down and his lips met hers in a soft but loving kiss. A thrill went up and down Karone's spine as Leo kissed her, slowly she found her hands reaching up and gently wrapping around the back of Leo's neck.

Suddenly Leo stopped kissing her and sat up. He broke free of her hold and stared at Karone with a slightly horrified look on his face. "Karone, I didn't..." he began but then stopped, he quickly stood up and turned and ran.

"Leo?" Karone said as she watched run off. She couldn't understand what was wrong. One thing she was sure of thought, no man had ever kissed her like that, she had been overcome with a sense of longing, and joy.

Kai Chen stood next to Damon Henderson as they stared at the sight in front of them. They were in one of the empty hanger bays at what was left of Terra Venture's old Space Port. The remains of the Megaship were lying there on the main floor charred and almost unrecognizable. Bit by bit though, the puzzle before them was starting to take shape.

"You really think you can rebuild her," Kai said turning to Damon with a skeptic look on his face.

"With a will there's a way," Damon said grinning, "The salvage crews brought what was left of her here at my request, and Alpha says he has all the blue prints we need to rebuild her.

Kai shook his head and grinned at the mechanic, "Okay, so I guess I'll see you in what, ten to twenty years?"

Damon chuckled at Kai's lack of faith and said: "A lot less than that, with the old assembly and repair equipment here still in perfect working order, we can have her back up in only a matter of months."

"I'll have to take your word for it then Damon," Kai said as he turned and headed out of the hanger, "And believe it when I see it."

"Don't worry cuz you'll see," Damon said watching his friend leave. He turned to Alpha as the robot walked up to him, "All right Alpha, let's get to work."

"Okay Damon," Alpha replied as they tried to decided what to do first.

Kendrix Morgan sat at her desk in the R&D department, experimenting with a new type of fruit sample that had been gathered from one of the tropical regions.

She was almost finished with the experiment when Mike walked into the room. She glanced up and smiled at the young commanding officer. Studied him for a second as he examined a report from one the other scientists. The former Magna Defender seemed more than happy to busy himself with things other than battling the forces of evil. Although Kendrix could tell that deep down, he missed his powers a great deal. It had been evident when the Rangers had been recalled to duty to fight Trakeena once more, only four months ago.

"Hey Mike," Kendrix said as Mike approached her, "To what do I owe this visit?"

"I came to see how you're doing," Mike replied.

"I'm doing fine," Kendrix said, "Just finishing up with an experiment."

"Glad to see that," Mike said, "Listen I need to ask you something, have you talk to Leo lately?"

"No. Why? Is something wrong?"

Mike hesitated for a second, then said: "I don't know, it just seems that he's been acting a little strange lately. He's been kind preoccupied with something. I figured since you two sort of used to share a sort of closeness, maybe he might have mentioned something."

Kendrix smiled at the older Corbett brother's choice of words, then replied: "Mike, Leo and I both agreed to be very close friends, that's all, we had shared a sort of interest in one another, but it was only an attraction, nothing more. If anything I kind of consider him more like the slightly immature older brother I never had."

Mike could help but laugh at this. He was about to reply to this comment when the source of their discussion came running into the room.

"Mike, Kendrix," Leo stammered.

"What's wrong Leo," Kendrix asked staring at him with a concerned look.

Quickly and slowly Leo explained to the two about what had happened between him and Karone in the park. When he finished, he sat back and held his head in his hands taking a deep breath.

Kendrix turned and looked at Mike, they both had smiles on their faces. They had both known that at one point or another, one of the two would make a move. Although the outcome however was a slight bit startling.

"So you just left her their?" Mike said after a minute.

"What else could I have done?" Leo replied looking up at him, "I didn't know what else to say to her."

"Well, how do you feel about her?" Kendrix finally asked, all though having gotten to know Leo a little, she sort of already knew the answer.

Leo hesitated for a second, before it finally dawned on him, "I love her."

Kendrix and Mike both gave him a knowing smile and nodded their heads in agreement.

"So are you going to tell her?" Kendrix asked.

Leo thought about it, then shook his head, "No. I can't."

"Why not?" Mike asked.

"Because, I know she doesn't feel the same for me," Leo replied.

"Do you know that for sure, or are you just guessing" Kendrix said looking him straight in the eye.

"I'm sure of it," Leo replied.

"So what are you going to do when you see her again tomorrow?" Mike inquired.

"I don't know, I guess I'll just try and act like it never happened," Leo said with a weak smile.

Meanwhile on the moon, a small glow appeared in what remained of the Scorpion Stinger.

Deviot collapsed to the floor. "Finally I'm free of that cursed void I was in," he snarled. Pushing himself to his feet he stared in awe at the site before him. The cocoon stood in front of him, still intact. "As I hoped, the cocoon is still here for me to use. Now it's time to seek my revenge."

Suddenly an energy blast hit the cocoon and it vanished in a flash.

"No!" Deviot gasped, "Who dares to interrupt my plans?"

"Deviot, you worthless fool, you have disappointed me," said a dark clad figure as he stepped from the shadows.

"Skokahn," Deviot said, fear suddenly entering his voice. He bowed respectfully to the powerful warlord. "Forgive me master, I didn't realize it was you."

"I'm not surprised you weak and impudent fool," Skokahn replied walking up to him. "Why I bother to even let you live is beyond me."

Without another word he reached out his hand and a beam of green light shot from it, engulfing Deviot. When it vanished, Deviot stood before his master not only healed but transformed into an even more power version of himself. One hand now had tentacles, his face had taken on a more insect like appearance, and his feet now had large sharp claws to them.

"Awe, it feels good to be back to full strength," Deviot said with an evil growl.

"I've only healed you and fully restored your powers, so that you may complete the original assignment I had given you," Skokahn said coldly. In some ways Skokahn resembled a human, in fact he looked exactly like one, accept for the outfit he wore and the slightly greenish colored skin he had.

"Awe yes, the quest to destroy "The One", I'm afraid I've yet to encounter the individual, your lordship," Deviot replied.

"Obviously," Skokahn retorted, "You must find them and destroy them first, before they have had a chance to seek out the wise man on that world below us, and retrieved "the sword of the ancient ones."

"What sword is that exactly?" Deviot asked.

"It was a sword that once belonged to the Guardian of the gateway that leads from our universe to this one," Skokahn said, "The sword was lost when I trapped him in that void over ten thousand years ago. But the sword will reappear to 'The One' during battle when his powers are at their peak. I must not let that happen, only 'The One' if properly trained has the power to defeat me, when the time of my accension arrives!"

"And so they shall not master," Deviot replied, "I shall see to it."

"I'm counting on you Deviot. You must not fail me," Skokahn growled, as he and Deviot headed into the main thrown room. "Now onto the business at hand, it comes to my attention that the army you commanded was wasted by that fool Trakeena. Well, I think that it's time I brought that army back."

With a sweep of his hand, an entire army of the ugly bug creatures appeared. However unlike the original Stingwingers, these ones were mutated, their clawed arms now had hands, and their wings were larger and more visible. They bowed respectfully to him and awaited his orders.

"Awe my noble troops, there's is much to do, so get to work changing this place to better suit my liking," Skokahn commanded, "It's time for me to start preparing for the future."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Karone stepped into the quarters that she shared with Kendrix and Maya and collapsed on the couch crying. The whole time during her walk home from the park she kept thinking about the kiss she and Leo had shared. It had been warm and loving, something she had hoped for from the Red Ranger, but had concluded would never occur. When their lips met they almost shared a sort of mental link. Only for a second, but long enough for her to understand that Leo felt something for her. But what was it? She couldn't be sure. During the time she had been the Pink Ranger while Kendrix was away, she had felt a sort of closeness to Leo. She had felt it once before to Zhane, but this time it was much deeper. Was it love? Or was it just a false sense of hope?

She leaned towards the other idea. He was older than her, by only a couple of years. But he'd lived a life on earth among friends, something she'd never experienced because of her past. He'd undoubtedly had undoubtedly been involved with other women, had been involved with Kendrix; all though that had only been for a short time, before her untimely death. Then Karone had entered the Rangers' lives and helped them through the loss of their fallen friend. Now Kendrix was back, for the last eight months for that matter, and Karone had found herself feeling a sort of freedom at not having to continue trying to fill Kendrix's' position on the team. Yet still, she had grown to liking Leo, she wasn't sure what it had been that attracted her to him, maybe it was his hair, his eyes, his smile, his muscles. No, that hadn't been it, it was _his heart_. He had always shown a caring towards others, and always tried to put them before himself. Something she hadn't been able to do until the day she was freed from Dark Spectors control.

"Karone are you okay?" Maya asked suddenly snapping the young woman from her thoughts.

Karone looked at her in surprise for a second, at not having heard her come in.

"I guess so Maya," she replied managing a weak smile.

"What's wrong?"

Karone hesitated for a second, but then she finally told Maya about what had happened that afternoon in the park with Leo.

Maya stared at her in amazement for a second before saying: "He just ran off?"

"Yes," Karone said sadly, "I don't know why he did, it was almost as if he found me offensive or something."

"I'm sure that wasn't the reason," Maya said trying to reassure her. But it was of little help.

"Maya, it's impossible for me think we could ever be more than friends," Karone said finally, "Leo and I are from two different worlds."

"I don't know about that," Maya replied, "You and him are more alike than you think."

"No," Karone said looking her right in the eye, "It will never happen, I know it, Leo has his whole life ahead of him, this kiss was just in the heat of the moment, that's all. I don't want to think about this anymore."

"All right then," Maya agreed, "But what are you going to do tomorrow when you see him again?"

"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it," Karone said heading for her bunk, "For now though, I just want to sleep."

Maya was about to say something else to her, when Kendrix entered their quarters and beaconed her outside. Once they were alone in the hallway Kendrix turned to her and said: "I take it you heard?"

"Yes," Maya replied, "What's does Leo have to say?"

"He loves her," Kendrix said smiling, "But he thinks she doesn't love him back."

"She does," Maya replied, "But she's too afraid to admit to it."

"You think maybe we should try and help them?" Kendrix asked.

"I don't think so," Maya said as she turned to go back into their quarters to bed, "I think this is one time that maybe we should let Leo and Karone sort things out on their own."

Kendrix agreed and followed her into their quarters.

Meanwhile in the guys' quarters, Kai and Damon were sitting at the kitchen table talking to Leo after being filled in by Mike about what had happened that day, since Leo didn't want to discuss it.

Kai smiled and said: "I had a feeling it would happen."

"Same here," Damon agreed, "It was only a matter of time."

"Not this again," Leo groaned, burying his head in his crossed arms on the counter at which he sat.

"Come on you guys, let's leave Leo alone," Mike said. "It's been a long day. Let's just get some sleep."

They all agreed to this and climbed into their bunks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Matt slowly walked up the road with his gear back slung over his shoulder, and slight frown upon his face. It had happened again last night. He once again found himself dreaming, about his cousins. He couldn't understand why.

_Flash Back_

_ Matt found himself staring at the man across from him, he was strange looking, he wore dark clothes and his skin was a slightly green color. _

_ He looked down at himself for a second and found himself dressed in his uniform, a white v-neck top with white pants, and his red belt with a black stripe tied around his waste. He couldn't understand why he was wearing it._

_ "Matt run!" said a voice._

_ Looking up Matt saw Leo and Mike trying to battle the strange being. Before they could touch him though, he had drawn his sword._

_ "You pitiful fools cannot stop me," the man snarled evilly, with that he brought his blade across Mikes chest. It exploded and blood spirited from the massive wound. Mike collapsed to the ground and lay still._

_ "No, Mike!" Matt shouted in horror._

_ Leo then attempted to try and help Mike and met with a similar fate as the sword was driven through his chest. The blade flew out his back and blood exploded from his mouth as well as the wound. He too collapsed._

_ "Leo!" Matt yelled trying to run forward, but found that his feet seemed stuck to the ground. _

_ "No it is your turn!" snarled the man has he lashed out and kicked Matt square in the gut._

_ Matt flew backward and landed on his back. As he tried to sit up, a foot planted itself on his chest and forced him back down. The man stood over him and grinned evilly. "Now you die!" he sneered as he lifted his bloody sword, the blade glistened in the light and then came swooping down towards him._

_ "Nooooooooooo!!!!!!!!........"_

_ End Flash Back_

Matt snapped himself out of the memory to find that he'd taken a different route to the school. As he began to try and get his bearings again, he was startled by a clap of thunder and looked up to find that the sky had darkened. Suddenly no more than twenty feet away a glow appeared and a sort of vortex began to form.

Matt could faintly see into the vortex and thought he saw what looked like a sort of park on the other side. Before he could understand why, he suddenly found himself walking towards it. He stopped about a foot away and stared at it in wonder. Slowly he reached towards it and before he could utter a cry he was pulled in.

Karone stared at the group of kids in front of her as they played dodge ball. She tried to keep her attention focused on them but instead she kept finding herself focused more on Leo and the day before. She needed to talk to him, but he had called in sick that day. She knew the real reason though. _"He's trying to avoid me."_ The thought made her feel a sudden ounce of sorrow. She wished she could just talk to him.

Her thoughts were suddenly disrupted as a loud clap of thunder snapped her back to attention. She looked up to seek the sky had darkened behind her near a group of trees across the park, then there was a flash. Almost instantly the clouds seemed to vanish and the sky was clear again. "That's odd," she said out loud, "I wonder what that was."

Before she ponder it anymore, Deviot appeared with an army of Stingwingers. The people in the park scream in fright and turned and ran. The children ran to Karone frightened and unsure what to do.

"Run you guys," she said as she pointed in the opposite direction. The children hesitated, then turned and ran.

Karone waited until they were a safe distance away then turned and glared at Deviot. "I thought you were destroyed," she said coldly.

"Not as much as you hoped," Deviot said with an evil metallic laugh, "My Master Skokahn has restored me so that I may have my revenge!"

"Not this time Deviot," Leo said as he and the other Rangers appeared morphed and ready for action.

"Ah Rangers, so nice to see you," Deviot snarled, "Your just in time for your funerals."

Matt stood up and brushed the grass of his clothes and looked around. "Where am I?" he said out loud. Before he had time to think a group of little children came running up towards him.

"Hey mister you better run," said a little boy, "There's an army of monsters attacking and their battling the Power Rangers."

"Power Rangers," Matt said his eyes widening. He looked down at the kids, in front of him. "Thanks for the warning, you kids better stay here where it's safe."

He carefully made his way over to where the trees parted and found himself a witness to the battle going on in front of him. The Rangers were in the midst of fight an almost losing battle with Deviot and his forces. They were out numbered at least four to one. Unsure why, Matt felt himself overcome with an urge to help them, throwing caution to the wind he began to run from the trees towards the fight.

Try as the Rangers did, they found themselves outnumbered by Deviot's forces and soon felt to the blows. As they lay on the ground squirming in pain, they demorphed and were quickly grabbed and held securely by some of the Stingwingers.

"Well Rangers, looks like you've lost this battle," Deviot sneered. "Now to make this victory even more sweet Red Ranger, I think I'll take away something that you value a great deal." He turned as a group of Stingwingers approached from behind with Karone. Her arms were pinned behind her back and she looked at Leo in with fear in her eyes.

"Let her go Deviot," Leo shouted.

"I think not," Deviot said with a metallic laugh. He turned to Karone and drew his sword. He pointed the blade at her and raised it high. "Time to die!"

Karone closed her eyes and a tear ran down her cheek, as she waited for the blow to come.

Suddenly she heard what sounded like running feet and a powerfully loud shout that seemed to come from behind her and travel over her head, it was followed by a loud grunt and cry of surprise and then the sound of someone's body hitting the ground. She opened her eyes to see Deviot lying on the ground twenty feet away gasping for air. Standing fifteen feet in front of her was a young man with his back to her, he was tall, and wore gray sneakers, a pair of slightly faded blue jeans, and a light blue khaki shirt that fluttered in the breeze revealing a white t-shirt underneath, his hair was cut short from what she could see from the back, and he was in a deep fighting stance.

The two Stingwingers that were holding Karone shoved her to the ground and ran towards their leader's attacker. As Karone sat up she watched in awe. As if sensing an attack from behind, the young man yelled and back flipped over the two Stingerwingers. Landing behind them he waited until they had turned and then jumped up and delivered a split-front kick to the two knocking them to the ground. As he looked up, Deviot had struggled to his feet.

"If it's fight you want loser, then your fight's with me," he said coldly.

"Destroy him!" Deviot snarled, turning to Leo Deviot growled: "This isn't over Red Ranger." In a flash he vanished.

As the Stingewingers approached, Matt glared at them and said: "Oh yeah, this is going to be a regular picnic." With a loud kiap he ran towards the swarm. He jumped in the air and brought the first wave down with a flying side kick that sent them tumbling back. Running forward Matt began bringing them down with rapid round house kicks, back kicks, spin kicks, and punching combinations.

Leo watched in amazement at the site in front of him. He'd never seen someone move so fast. Or with such skill. There was also something familiar about the way the young man fought. Leo looked at him but he was too far away to get a good look at him.

Matt flew backward and landed on his back after taking a somewhat hard kick to the gut. Doing a kick-up, he snapped himself upright and was back on his feet in less than ten seconds. "Nice try," he said with a mocking smile, "But no cigar pal." With that he jumped back kicked the Stingwinger sending him flying backwards into another group of the insects knocking them all down. "Strike," Matt said with a grin.

Picking themselves up and nursing their wounds, the Stingwingers saw the look of determination on Matt's face. Looking at one another they nodded their heads and vanished in a flash.

"Party poopers," Matt said as he shook his head. His expression softened and he turned his attention to the young blonde hair woman who was still sitting on the ground staring at him in amazement.

"Are you okay?" he asked offering her his hand. She nodded slowly and took it, and he slowly helped her up.

"Yes," she said, still staring at him, "That was amazing, how'd you do that?"

Matt grinned and said, "Lot's of training."

Before he could say anymore Leo and the others came running up towards them. Mike who had heard the report about the monster attack had joined them. As they approached, the first thing Leo did was throw his arms around Karone and asked: "Are you okay?"

Karone felt a sudden reoccurrence of joy at his touch and hugged him back. "I'm fine."

Matt looked at the two and smiled for a second then suddenly he recognized the young man. "Leo?" he said.

Leo turned and looked at him, then his eyes widened as it suddenly struck him. "Matt?" he said.

"Wow!" they both said as they quickly hugged.

"Matt?" Mike said as well.

"Mike?"

"Wow!"

There was another exchange of hugs.

The others stood their completely dumbfounded. Realizing this, Leo and Mike turned to the others each with a hand on Matt's shoulders. "Guys," Leo said with grin, "Meet our cousin Matt."

Matt managed a nervous grin and said: "Hello. Nice to meet you."

"Hi," was the only response that they could let out.

Leo made the introductions.

"This is Kai Chen, he's the third in command here on Terra Venture."

"Nice to me you sir," Matt said shaking his hand.

"Just call me Kai," the young Asian man replied.

"Okay."

"This is Damon Henderson, one of the best mechanics around."

"Just call me Damon," the young black man said with a grin.

"Okay. Damon," Matt replied grinning.

"This is Maya, she's a native of this planet."

"Welcome to Mirinoi." Maya said smiling.

"Thanks," Matt said, "It's good to finally know where in the universe I am."

"This is Kendrix Morgan, she's one of the prettiest scientists here."

"Nice to meet another member of Leo and Mike's family," Kendrix said with a grin, "You can call me Kendrix."

"Thank you Ma'am -I mean Kendrix," Matt said catching himself.

"And last but not least," Leo said gesturing to the young woman next to him, "This is Karone, she's my girl- um a good friend of ours," Leo said catching himself on the words.

For a second Karone stared at Leo with a hurt expression, her face quickly changed and she looked at Matt and smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

"Same here," Matt said trying not to show that he'd noticed Leo's slip-up or Karone's pained look.

After the introductions were over, Matt asked: "So your Power Rangers. Cool. I always wondered what that would be like if there were Rangers in the family." Seeing the sudden looks on everyone's faces Matt put their worries at ease. "Don't worry you guys, your secret's safe with me." "I'm also going to have to guess that those losers I sent packing a few minutes ago were the bad guys."

When Leo agreed, Matt shook his head, and said, "Guess that means there's never a dull moment around here."

"Well now that introductions are over," Leo said, "Matt, how's about you telling us what you are doing on Mirinoi."

"I'd love to explain on that one Leo," Matt replied, "But your guess is as good as mine on that one cuz. The last thing I remember was walking towards the school at which I train. I was almost their when some sort of strange vortex appeared in front of me. Before I knew what was going on, I was sucked into it and then found myself in that stand of trees over there."

At hearing about the vortex, a look of concern came across Maya's face, _"It's him,"_ she thought. She decided to put the issue aside until a better time was available, and remained silent.

"Oh my gosh, the children," Karone said with worry as it suddenly dawned on her, she turned to run to the stand of trees.

"Don't worry Karone," Matt said putting her worries at ease, "They're okay. I had them stay there until it was safe to come out."

"I guess someone has been keeping up on their Martial Arts training," Leo said to Matt, grinning as they walked towards the trees.

"Didn't see the point in quitting," Matt said, "I felt I was getting better at it with each passing month."

"I can tell," Mike said chuckling, "I've never seen anyone send Deviot flying backwards with such power."

"If you and Leo had ever stayed in training you would be able to kick like that too," Matt replied, laughing.

"Well, you know us," Leo said chuckling.

"Yes, all too well I'm afraid," Matt wisecracked.

They reached the trees and gathered all the children, while Matt retrieved his gear bag. Then they led them back towards the front of the park where their parents had been waiting anxiously for their children's' safe return. Thanking Leo and Karone for watching their kids, the parents left with their children.

After they had left, Leo turned to Matt and said, "Well Matt, looks like you're probably going to be on Mirinoi for a while. Why don't we show you where you're going to live for now."

"Okay," Matt replied.

With that, they left and headed for the guy's quarters. As they were leaving the park, Leo looked over at Karone with a look of hope. She however didn't look at him, instead she looked straight ahead with a sad look on her face. See their expressions Matt leaned over and whispered to Mike: "Is there something going on between Leo and Karone?"

"I'll tell you later," Mike whispered back with a slightly serious tone.

"Okay," Matt replied.

"You failed me again Deviot!" Skokahn snarled as he fired a beam of green light from his hand. It struck Deviot and sent him flying back into one of the walls of the throne room.

"Please Master," Deviot begged, "I didn't mean to fail. I was about to kill that traitor Astronema when that young man interfered."

"What young man?" Skokahn hissed.

"He look to be about twenty Earth years sire," Deviot explained, "But he moved with speed and agility that I've never seen from a human. In fact, he moved faster than the Rangers did."

"So," Skokahn said icily, "It has begun. 'The One' has arrived as the legend has foretold."

"I'm sorry Master, I humbly beg your forgiveness," Deviot cried.

"Spare me your whining Deviot," Skokahn said evilly, "I am not worried, although my accension is less than a year away, I'm going to make sure that the 'The One' knows exactly why it would be foolish to try and challenge me. Begin training the Stingwingers for a small sneak attack soon. I want the Rangers and 'The One' to know I mean business. They are not to be killed, just weakened slightly, the true suffering will come when my appointed time arrives, and I will enjoy crushing them beneath me like they were bugs under my feet!"

"A most evil plan Master," Deviot agreed, "I'll begin training immediately!"

"Indeed," Skokahn replied with an evil laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Matt stood on the grass next to the pond in the park, he stared off into the distance for a second, it had been nearly a week since he'd arrived on Mirinoi. Mike and Leo had brought him up to speed on all that had taken place during the last two years since he'd seen them. A lot of what they had told him was amazing.

Shaking his head, Matt assumed a ready stance. Then he slowly began to move his arms and legs in a complex pattern, each move containing a power punch or kick. When he finished his pattern, he spoke up: "What can I do for you Maya?" He turned and smiled at the young woman standing behind him with a startled look on her face.

"How did you know I was standing here?" she asked.

"Part of my training has taught me use all my senses. I could feel you here before I even see you."

"Wow," Maya said before remembering why she was there, "I came to see you because there's someone you need to meet."

"Oh?" Matt said, his eyebrows rising in surprise, "Who?"

"His name is Jara," Maya replied, "He a wise man that lives in a village at the edge of the jungle. There's something he needs to tell you."

"About what?"

Maya calmly said, "About why you are here."

It didn't take more than twenty minutes to walk to Maya's home village. All the while Matt couldn't help but wonder what it was that this man Jara had to say. As they entered the village he saw groups of people staring at him with looks of surprise, but then they turned back to what they were doing as he and Maya approached a small hut.

"Hello Jara," Maya said entering the hut.

"Maya," Jara said looking up from the Galaxy Book, "To what do I owe this visit?"

"I've brought someone here to see you," Maya replied with a smile. Without another word she signaled for someone outside.

Jara's eyes went wide as Matt entered the hut. Then he smiled, "Hello Matt, welcome to my home, I've been expecting you."

Matt looked at him in surprise, "How do you know who I am?"

"Please," Jara said offering him a chair, "Sit down and I'll explain."

After he was seated, Matt stared at Jara for a second then said: "Maya says that you know why I'm here."

"Indeed I do," Jara replied, "This may sound hard to believe, but you were brought here by destiny."

"Your right, that sounds hard to believe."

"Then perhaps this will help," Jara said showing Matt the Galaxy Book, Matt's eyes went wide as he saw the picture of him. He dropped the book on the floor and stared at Jara in amazement.

"This is all a lie," Matt said slowly backing up towards the door, "A sick and horrible joke. I don't believe any of this." He turned to leave.

"Have the nightmare's gotten worse Matt," Jara said.

Matt stopped and whirled around. "How do you know about them," he said startled.

"Because, they are a part of your destiny, as am I," Jara replied.

Matt slowly sat back down and then said, "It's been happening a lot more for the last month or so, and always the same one. I was trapped fighting some sort of strange man, he wore some sort of black outfit and had slightly green skin," Matt revealed, then he looked at Jara, "Who is he?"

"He is an evil being know as Skokahn," Jara replied. "He is the most powerful evil entity we know of. He's also the reason why evil exists in our universe. According to the Galaxy Book, he came to this universe centuries ago. The gateway he'd come through was protected by a guarding, but Skokahn was able to trap the guardian in a void and keep him their. With the gateway left open, all that is evil has seeped into our universe."

"So where do I enter the picture?" Matt questioned.

"According to the legend," Jara continued, "There would come 'The One', which is you, a being representing all that is good in this universe. You would after much training by me, challenge Skokahn to a final battle, during which if it seems his defeat is emanate, the sword of the ancient ones would appear, and you would be able to use it to defeat him."

"When is this battle to take place?" Matt asked starting to understand.

"The battle will take place during Skokahn's accension, a period of time during which his powers will be at their greatest high," Jara replied, "As will your abilities."

"There's no way for me to avoid this is there?" Matt said worried.

"No," Jara said calmly, "You must face your destiny, or all will be lost, not just our world, but also the universe."

"When do we begin then," Matt said after a moment's thought.

"Tomorrow," Jara said, "Skokahn undoubtedly already knows of your arrival here on Mirinoi. You must keep your guard up at all times. And you should also warn your friends, Skokahn won't hesitate to cause them harm if it will help him defeat you."

"I will," Matt said as Maya led him out of the hut.

Two hours later Matt was sitting with Mike and Kendrix at a table in a small cafe near the GSA building listening as they were telling him about the situation with Leo and Karone.

"So let me get this straight," Matt said, "Leo's in love with Karone, she's in love with him, but neither wants to admit to."

Mike and Kendrix nodded.

"And I thought I had serious issues in my life," Matt said shaking his head, "Have you tried talking to either one of them?"

"It doesn't help," Mike replied, "Leo's afraid that if he admits to Karone that he loves her, she'll just shoot him down cold."

"And Karone's afraid to get close to Leo because she doesn't believe he's really in love with her, even thought she's in love with him," Kendrix added.

"Well," Matt said after a moments thought, "Romance has never been my best subject, but something tells me I'm going to be playing Cupid for those two."

"Are you sure that's a good idea Matt," Mike said with a grin, "I mean when was the last time you've ever been in love."

Matt glared at him for a second then said, "One does no have to ever have been in love to see it. I could see there was definitely something going on between those two the day I arrived here. You guys have just made it more obvious for me."

"Well in that case," Mike said as he and Kendrix were getting up from their seats, "Good luck on your little mission Matt. Kendrix and I have to return to our duties for the day, we'll see you later this evening."

"Okay," Matt said watching them leave, "Now, all I have to do is figure out how to get those two love birds together."

After a little bit of thought, he decided to go and talk to Karone first.

Karone stood staring out of the windows to her quarters at the vast jungle outside of the City Dome. Her thoughts once again were on Leo and that day. The kiss did mean something, whether Leo wanted to admit it was his decision, but one thing was certain, she loved him. But did he love her? She couldn't tell. Her thoughts were interrupt when the her door chimed. "Come in," she said turning around as Matt entered the room.

"Hi Karone," Matt said, "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine Matt, what brings you here?"

"I came to talk to you," Matt replied.

"About what?"

"You and Leo," Matt said.

Karone's smile disappeared and her voice became cold. "What business is it of yours?"

"He's in love with you," Matt said choosing his words carefully, "And I have a feeling you feel the same." His expression remained cool and calm.

Realizing he was right Karone stepped away from the window and sat down in a chair, tears forming in her eyes. "Why doesn't he just admit to it then? He's been distancing himself from me for the last week."

"He didn't seem so distant the day Deviot attacked," Matt pointed out.

"But that's it," Karone replied, "He doesn't seem to want to be around me since then, he treats me like I have some sort of contagious disease."

Matt looked at her knowingly then said, "I'll let you in on a secret Karone, Leo's only doing this because he's confused. He's have doubts right now, but eventually he'll snap out of it and come to his senses again."

"Do you really think so?"

Matt smiled and said: "If he doesn't, I'll have knocked the sense back into him myself. And I've got to tell you, that's not the easiest thing on the planet."

Karone smiled as Matt rose to leave. "Where are you going?" she asked.

Matt turned and said: "To have a talk with Leo."

Leo sat atop one of the many rocks on the sandy beach and watched as the sun slowly began to dip below the horizon. He wasn't really looking at the beautiful seen though, instead his mind was locked on one subject: Karone. He'd been afraid to go near her since the day Deviot attacked. He wasn't trying avoid her really, he was trying to help her avoid _him_. Since that day at the park and talking with Mike and Kendrix, Leo found himself somewhat confused. Did he love her or didn't he?

"Trying to make sense of it all?" said a voice behind him.

Leo turned to see Matt standing behind him with a knowing smile on his face. "How did you know I'd be here?" he asked.

"Well," Matt said sitting on a rock across from him, "I just remember how you used to come to the beach whenever there was something on your mind, and figured that just because you're on a different planet, doesn't mean you'd give up the habit."

"You know me all too well Matt," Leo said grinning.

"I guess so," Matt replied. "I talked to Mike and Kendrix, they've given me the low down on the situation."

Leo groan, and buried his head in his knees.

"Are you going to tell her the truth or not," Matt asked.

"How can I, when I don't even know the truth myself," Leo replied sadly.

"You love her don't you?" Matt asked.

"More than anything," Leo admitted, "But what do I do if she doesn't feel the same?"

"Don't you think you should find out?"

"Maybe," Leo said not taking his eyes off the ocean.

"Leo let me tell you what I know," Matt said, "I've only know Karone for only about a week, but I've known you most of my adult life. You and Karone were made for each other. She's beautiful, she's smart, she's funny, she's a strong woman, but one thing that shows more than anything, she's got a good heart. She has all the same attributes you have. Well except for the beauty part."

Leo laughed as this then said, "You really think she's the one for me?"

"Yes, I do," Matt said, "And I can tell you right now, if you don't tell her how you feel, you'll be turning your back on the greatest thing that has ever happened to you."

"All right," Leo finally agreed, "But when should I tell her how I feel?"

As Matt was turning back from looking at the setting sun, he looked behind Leo and a smile appeared on his face. "Don't look now cuz," he said, "But I think now is your chance."

Leo turned and saw Karone standing about twenty yards away with a look of hope on her face.

Matt watched as Leo got up and began to slowly walk towards her. As he sat their, he was reminded of a song he once heard.

_Find Me Here_

_Speak To Me_

_I want to feel you_

_I need to hear you_

_You are the light_

_That's leading me_

"Hi," Leo said nervously as he walked up and stood in front of her.

_To the place where I find peace again._

_You are the strength, that keeps me walking._

_You are the hope, that keeps me trusting._

_You are the light to my soul._

_You are my purpose...you're everything._

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

"Hi."

"Karone I've been a complete idiot for the last week. I've been letting my fears get the best of me. I've been wanting to tell you something for a long time now. But I wasn't sure how you'd react."

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

_You calm the storms, and you give me rest._

_You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall._

_You still my heart, and you take my breath away._

"What is it Leo," Karone said softly looking right at him with hope in her eyes.

"I'm in love with you," Leo said, "Not casually, not slightly, but completely."

_Would you take me in? Take me deeper now?_

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

_And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

"You're in love with me?" Karone said staring at him feeling tears of joy forming in her eyes.

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

_Cause you're all I want, You're all I need_

_You're everything,everything_

_You're all I want your all I need_

_You're everything, everything._

_You're all I want you're all I need._

_You're everything, everything_

"I've wanted to tell you for so long," Leo said, "When I'm with you, I feel like I can do anything and I'm overcome with a feeling of warmth, when I'm without you I feel alone, and cold. Karone I love you. Not just with my heart, but with my soul and everything that I hold dear. You are the most important thing in this universe to me."

"Leo," Karone said softly as she started crying, "I love you too. I have since that day you tried to protect me when Magnetron attacked and stripped you of your powers. I've always wanted to tell you but I've been too scared to admit it. Now I'm not, I love you, and I never want to stop loving you."

Leo gently placed his hand on the side of her face and carefully brushed a tear away with his thumb. Then as the sun slowly began to set in front of them, he took her in his arms and they shared a long and passionate kiss.

_You're all I want you're all I need, you're everything, everything._

_And How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

As Matt sat watching the two, Mike, Kendrix, Kai, Maya, and Damon walked up behind him.

"I guess this means you talked to them," Mike said grinning.

"You better believe I did cuz," Matt said looking back at the new couple and smiling, "And I think they're going to be perfect together."

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

_ background How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"All right cuz, you mind telling me what was so important that I had to get up so early in the morning," Matt asked as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Because I need your opinion on something," Leo replied as they sat in the cafe he'd dragged Matt to.

A week had passed since Leo and Karone's confessions to one another. And since then things had been going perfect between the two. Matt and Maya had also told everyone about what Jarod had revealed about Matt's reason for being on Mirinoi, and the destiny he was to face. The others agreed to keep on their guard.

"Okay, I'll bite, what do you need my opinion with," Matt asked.

"I've decided to ask Karone to marry me," Leo revealed.

Matt stared at him in surprise. "Are you serious?"

"Why not," Leo said, "I mean we've both admitted our feelings to each other, besides, as you said, we're perfect for each other."

Matt smiled and said: "Good point, so when are you going to ask her?"

"I was hoping to do it tonight," Leo replied.

"Well then let me be the first to congratulate you cuz," Matt replied with a grin.

"Thanks," Leo said, "Now all I have left to do is get everything ready for tonight."

"Well what are you sitting around here for man," Matt said laughing, "You've got a big assignment ahead of you, get to it."

"All right I'm going," Leo said as he stood up, "I'll catch you later."

"Yeah," Matt replied, "But not until I've gone back to bed and gotten some more sleep."

Later that morning, Matt stood in the forest walking slowly with Jara, listening closely to what it was that he had to say.

"As the time of the accension draws near, you must prepare yourself for anything that may happen," Jara said, "Skokahn knows you are here, so you must be on your guard at all times. I won't lie to you Matt, you and the others will face many hardships up to the appointed time."

"What kind of hardships?" Matt asked.

"That I do not know," Jara replied, "But you must remember that no matter what happens, you can't let yourself give in to your fears. That will be what Skokahn wants you to do, he knows that if you can't fight with a clear head, you will make mistakes, and just one could mean your defeat, as well as our annihilation."

"I'm trying to make sense of all of this Jara," Matt said as the stopped to view Terra Venture's city dome from atop a hill, "You're basically telling me that I'm here to prevent Armageddon. That I alone must face the greatest evil to ever exist in the universe." He sighed for a second then a small appeared on his face as he continued. "You know it's funny, my parents always told me that I was destined to do great things. Somehow though, I don't think saving the universe was one of them."

Jara smiled then said, "Every man controls his destiny, including you, how it plays out though is your decision. But remember this, if you defeat Skokahn, then you will be granted whatever it is that you desire."

Matt turned to look at him and said, "You mean a wish?" He thought about this then asked: "How will I know if what I wish for is the right thing?"

"There are no bad wishes, but when the time arrives, everything will be made clear to you and you will make the right decision," Jara said after a moments thought.

Matt pondered this for a moment then nodded his head in agreement. He knew the old man was right, but at the moment he still felt confused.

Karone sat on a bench watching the children as they played. As she sat their, her mind began to drift towards Leo. Ever since that day on the beach, she had felt herself completely freed of any kind of emptiness or longing. _"I have a boyfriend who loves me, and I love him,"_ she thought. It almost seemed as if things couldn't get any better.

She was so lost in thought of Leo, she failed to see Deviot appear behind her, she suddenly felt a cold arm wrap around her neck and a cold hand pressed against her mouth. "If you wish to prevent the children from suffering, you will remain silent traitor," he hissed in her ear. In a flash they vanished.

Leo stepped out of the store with a smile on his face. He patted his pocket to make sure the box was still there. After talking to Matt he had spent most of the morning making plans for that evening. He had first gone and made reservations at a new French restaurant that had just opened, then he'd gone to the jewelry store to find the perfect ring, he knew Karone would like it, it was the perfect reflection of her.

As he entered the park to inform Karone of the dinner plans, he was surprised to see a group of the parents standing with their children with concerned looks on their faces. When one of the mothers spotted Leo she walked up to him and said: "Leo, do you know where Karone is?"

"No why? Wasn't she here watching the children?" he said becoming concerned.

"She was, but when we came to pick up our kids, we found them all here alone. They have no idea where she went. It's like she just vanished."

"I'm sure Karone had a good reason for leaving, she wouldn't leave the children alone unless there was an emergency," Leo said not wanting to worry her.

The mother agreed and thanking him gathered her children and left, as did the other parents after talking with Leo.

Leo was about to turn and head for the girl's quarters when he was struck from behind. He fell to the ground unconscious.

Deviot stood over him and laughed evilly, "This whole plan was easier than I thought.

Leo awoke to find himself in what appeared to be a large cell. His denim shirt was missing leaving him with only his read sleeveless shirt, and his hands were chained together in front of him, but his feet were free. As he tried to look around the room he winced at the pain that shot from the back of his head.

"Awe good your finally awake," Deviot said as he stepped from the shadows. He stood over Leo and laughed evilly. "About time. I was growing board from the wait."

"What do you want Deviot," Leo said glaring at him.

Struggling to his feet and tried to lung at him but was quickly grabbed and held in place by a pair of Stingwingers.

"Temper, temper Red Ranger," Deviot said chuckling, "I wouldn't recommend doing anything foolish, especially if you want to see your girlfriend again."

"What have you done with her!" Leo demanded.

"She's being shown what they do to traitors," Deviot said evilly. "She'll be rejoining us shortly."

"If you've harmed her in any way Deviot,"Leo began glaring at him.

"You are in no position to make threats Red Ranger," Deviot replied, "Now, while we wait for your girlfriends return, you're going to tell me everything you know about 'The One', or should I say, your cousin Matt."

Meanwhile, Mike and Kendrix were walking through the park looking for Matt to invite him to lunch. When they found him they stared at him in amazement. He was in the Chinese splits with his feet propped up on two rocks. He was balanced that way about a foot or two off the ground. He was trying to reflectively meditate on the days events. At Mike and Kendrix's approach, he spoke up without turning his head. "Hey guys, what can I do for you."

Mike grinned before looking at him and saying, "Man, Maya told us about you doing that to her, I still can't believe it."

"It takes a lot of years of mental discipline," Matt said as he lifted himself up and pulled his legs off the rocks. As he stood up he turned to Mike and Kendrix and grinned. "So what brings you guys by this afternoon?"

"We wanted to know if you wanted to join Mike and I for a late lunch," Kendrix replied.

"Sounds good to me," Matt said, "Where are we going to lunch this time, I for one would like something a little healthier than burgers and fries again."

Before Mike could reply, Kendrix's communicator beeped.

"Go ahead," she said speaking into it.

"Kendrix, who's with you?" came Damon's voice.

"Matt and Mike," she replied, "Why?"

"Standby," Damon said.

Before anyone could say another word, they disappeared in flashes of pink, black, and white light. The next thing they knew, they were standing in the old hangar bay.

"I wanted you guys to see my surprise," Damon said as he walked towards them.

The trio looked behind him and their eyes widened and jaws dropped.

The Megaship stood in front of them, completely rebuilt, she looked like she'd never had a scratch on her.

"I can't believe it," Mike said in awe.

"Neither could I," Kai said grinning as he stepped out of the main cargo entrance.

"She's fully operational and space ready," Damon replied with a grin, "Alpha and I were testing the teleportation controls as the final touch. They're great now. You guys arrived right where we transported you."

"That felt kind of fun," Matt said, "Like my molecules were being slightly scrambled."

"It takes a little getting used to," Kai admitted, "But after a while you'll adjust."

He stepped forward and handed Matt a small wrist device.

"What's this?" Matt asked.

"It's a wrist communicator," Damon replied, "We thought it wise to give you one in case you ran into trouble. Especially with Deviot around. You'll be able to contact us at anytime and teleport from just about any place."

"Wow," Matt said taking the device from Kai and putting it on. "Thanks, this is cool."

"Aye yi yi yi yi," Alpha said as he came hobbling from the Megaship.

"What is it Alpha?" Kendrix asked.

"I've lost Leo and Karone's signals," Alpha replied, "Karone's disappeared first, and then about twenty minutes later, Leo's did too."

"Well maybe they deactivated their communicators so they could be alone," Damon replied with a weak grin.

"I don't think so," Mike disagreed, "Leo wouldn't deactivate his communicator no matter what the case, especially with Deviot around again."

"Mike's right," Matt agreed, "I have a bad feel that Leo and Karone might be in trouble."

"Well if they are, we need to figure out where they are," Kai said.

"Maybe we can use the ship's scanners to try and locate them by some other means," Kendrix said.

"It's worth a try," Mike agreed, "Let's get to work you guys."

With that they headed for the Megalift.

Leo looked up as the door to his cell opened. A pair of Stingwingers carried Karone in and tossed her to the floor.

"Karone!" Leo cried struggling over to her.

"Leo?" Karone said as she painfully tried to lift herself up but quickly collapsed to the floor.

Leo was at her side and his eyes widened in horror as he saw the extent of her injuries. Left eye was slightly swollen, she had bruises on her face, and a split lip. Looking down, Leo saw bruises on her arms as well. Her top and pants were torn in several places and Leo could see small cuts and abrasions. Leo said as he carefully helped her to a dry corner of the room and gently cradled her in his arms. "How did you get here?"

"Deviot snuck up on me and threatened to harm the children if I didn't remain silent," Karone said slowly, "The next thing I knew we were here, and they were asking me several questions about Matt. When they weren't satisfied that I had told them everything, they tortured me, until they were satisfied that I had told them everything. Deviot said I was being tortured because I was a traitor."

Suddenly Karone burst into tears. As she sobbed, she cried out in pain as her wounds flared up. Leo leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips and she stopped crying. As she looked at him, he said: "I'll make sure that Deviot pays for this, the life you once had as Astronema was over long ago. I won't let them get away with what they've done to you."

"You don't look like you're in any better shape," Karone said with a weak smile, as she noticed for the first time the fact that his face and body showed about the same injuries as hers if not more. "I guess Deviot interrogated you too."

"I'll be all right," Leo said trying to ignore the pain he was in, "All we have to do is hold on and the others will rescue us."

"They better do it soon," Karone said softly, "I overheard Deviot mention that Skokahn had ordered that we be executed tomorrow."

Leo looked at her and smiled weakly, "You know the guys, they always make at the last minute." Deep down, he hoped he was right.

"This is hopeless," Mike said slamming his fist down on the console in front of him.

"Hey easy cuz," Matt said placing a hand on the older Corbett brother's shoulder. "We'll find them we just need to stay calm until then." He turned his attention to Kendrix who was at the scanner controls, "Anything?"

Kendrix shook her head sadly. "I can't locate them anywhere Matt, it's as if they've complete vanished."

"They've got to be somewhere," Kaid said, suddenly an idea came to him, "Damon you said the crews brought all that remained of the Megaship back here to the hanger bay right?"

"Yeah," Damon said, "Why?"

"Did they ever go near the Scorpion Stinger?" Kai asked.

"No," Damon replied, then his eyes widened with the realization, "You think maybe Skokahn and Deviot might be holding them their?"

"It's worth a look," Mike said in agreement. "Kai, you, Kendrix, Maya, and Damon check out the ship, Matt and I will stay here with Alpha to monitor things."

"Roger," Kai said as he and the others head for the Jammer Bay.

"I sure wish I still had my Magna Defender powers," Mike said after a moments thought, "I feel useless sitting here doing nothing."

"Hey cuz," Matt said patting him on the back, "I'm sure everyone wishes the exact same thing. But right now we can't dwell on the past, we need to focus on the present, and right now, we need to help the others by staying alert in case they need us after all."

Mike nodded his head in agreement and they quickly went to help Alpha in adjusting the teleportation controls.

Leo looked down at Karone and watched as she slowly started to drift into unconsciousness. "Karone, stay with me, please."

"Leo," she said weakly, "I'm scared."

"As much I hate to admit, so am I," Leo said.

"I hope the others find us soon."

Leo looked down at her face, despite the swell in on eye, he could see that her green eyes still managed to hold that beautiful sparkle. As he carefully started to shift his body to make her feel more comfortable, he suddenly remembered the box. Reaching down into his pocket, he was relieved to find that it was still there. He pulled it out and decided that now was as good a time as any to ask her.

"Karone, there's something I've been meaning to ask you," Leo said. "I had made dinner plans for us at that new French restaurant. I was going to wait until tonight, but now seems like as good a time as any."

"What is it Leo," Karone said staring right at him.

"I always new that I would meet the girl of my dreams one day, and I have, it's you," Leo said, "I knew since that day Magnetron attacked. But I was too afraid to reveal my feelings because of fear. Then that day on the beach when we kissed, I knew for sure I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you." Opened the box and showed her the ring, despite the dim light it still sparkled beautifully. It held a large diamond surrounded by green emeralds. "Karone, will you marry me?"

Karone stared at the ring in awe, then she began to cry tears of joy. She looked at Leo and whispered: "Yes Leo, yes I'll marry you."

Leo slipped the ring on her finger and was happy to see that it fit perfectly. He then leaned down and the pain they were feeling, they held onto each other and shared a long passionate kiss.

Meanwhile, the four remaining Rangers had arrived on the moon in their Jammers. Carefully they made their way to Scorpion Stingers location. As the climbed over the next rise, the sight before them made them stare in shock. The Scorpion stinger had been completely transformed, it no longer looked like a giant bug, instead it looked more like a fortress. There were guard towers in all for directions, and two Stingwingers stood on guard in each one.

"Looks like someone has been doing some remodeling," Damon said.

"Yeah, and from the looks of it, it maybe harder to get in their than we thought," Kai said. He lift his arm and spoke into his communicator. "Matt, Mike, do you read me?"

"Loud and clear Kai," came Matt's voice, "We've been able to locate Leo and Karone's signals, they're coming from the Scorpion Stinger."

"Can you get them out?"

"Negative," Mike replied, "The fortress is protected by an energy field. Matt has and idea though, and wants you guys to get back here on the double."

"Why?" Maya asked.

"We're headed for your location in the Megaship," Matt replied, "I'm pretty sure that if can blast through the energy field with the ships blasters."

"Okay, we're on our way back now. Kai out," Kai replied. Turning to the others, he said, "Okay you guys, lets move."

As they headed for their Jammers they were suddenly surrounded by an entire legion of Stingwingers. Before the Rangers could pull out their sabers, they were hit by a barrage of energy blasts from the insects. They soon collapsed to the ground in pain. Before Kai was knocked unconscious he managed to activate his communicator and say: "We're under attack."

Back on the Megaship, Matt and Mike had just finished hearing Kai's last message. At hearing it, Mike slammed his fist onto the console in front of him.

"I shouldn't have let them go," Mike yelled.

"Take it easy cuz," Matt said calmly, "There's no way we could have known they'd be captured too."

Mike calmed down. And nodded in agreement.

"Alpha have the Med Bay ready incase anyone's been hurt," Matt said.

"You got it Matt," the robot replied as he hobbled out of the room.

"I hope the idea you had works," Mike said as he took Alpha's place at the teleportation controls.

"So do I Mike," Matt said as he took the ships helm, "DECA, I need full thrusters if this is going to work."

"Thrusters are a full capacity," came the voice of the ships computer.

"Skokahn and Deviot are going to be in for quite a surprise then," Matt said as he push the steering controls forward increasing the ship's speed.

Leo and Karone looked up as the door to their cell opened. Four Stingwingers came in and grabbed them and carried them off to the thrown room. When they arrived, their teammates looked at them and their eyes widened.

"You guys okay?" Kai asked when he saw the condition they were in.

"We'll survive," Leo said as they were left standing their with the others. He held onto Karone as started fall.

As they stood there with their wrists chained, Deviot and Skokahn entered the room. Skokahn sat on his throne while Deviot stood as his side.

"So you are the weak and pathetic group who call yourselves the Power Rangers," Skokahn said laughing evilly. "What a sorry sight you are. Look at yourselves, your leader and the traitor have survived my General's wrath. But I can assure you that you will not survive mine."

"You going to stretch this whole discussion out or are you going to get to the point," Leo growled.

"Very well then, if that's the way you want it," Skokahn said calmly. "Stingerwingers."

Instantly the six of them were surrounded. The insects raised their arms and prepared to fire.

Suddenly before anyone could say a word, there was a loud explosion and the room shook violently.

"What in the universe was that?" Skokahn shouted.

"We are under attack sire!" Deviot shouted back.

Before Skokahn could reply, the six prisoners disappeared in multicolored flashes of light.

"Noooooo!!!!!!!!" Skokahn shouted angrily.

"Did we get them?" Matt asked from the helm.

"We got them," Mike replied from the teleportation controls. "Let's get out of here."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Matt replied as he applied full power to the thrusters.

The Megaship turned away from it's attack on the Scorpion Stinger and headed back for Mirinoi.

Kai, Damon, Maya, and Kendrix stepped onto the bridge.

"Leo and Karone all right?" Mike asked stepping away from the console at which he stood.

"They're a pretty banged up, but Alpha says they should recover," Kendrix said.

"That was a good save you two pulled off," Kai said.

"It was Matt's idea," Mike replied, "Although I was a little skeptical that it would work."

Matt rolled his eyes and set the ship on autopilot. Before turning around and said: "Can't you ever have a little faith in my plans cuz?"

"After this one, always," Mike said grinning.

"On that note how's about we head down to the Med Bay," Matt suggested.

The others agreed and they quickly left the room.

When they got their, they found Alpha finishing up bandaging up the young couple. They sat on the medical bed, with Leo holding Karone in his arms in a warm embrace.

"Good to see that being held captive and tortured hasn't dampened your feelings for each other," Kai said grinning as he and the others walked up to them.

"Well, we got a chance to have a serious heart to heart," Karone managed weakly.

"Yep," Leo replied, "Including getting engaged."

"What!!!" Everyone but Matt said in awe. He simply grinned.

Karone held up her hand to reveal the ring. Everyone walked up to them and congratulated them.

"I can't believe this!" Skokahn shouted as he raised his hand and blasted a couple of Stingwingers with a blast of green energy causing them to disappear. "I'm completely surrounded by incompetent fools!"

"It's not over sire," Deviot said trying to calm him, "I will make sure they suffer for this."

Skokahn sat back in his throne and calmed down. "All is not lost, the Rangers have received a taste of what is in store for them, it's only a matter of time now. We shall let them recover, and then the second they try to relax we'll strike them again, only this time they will suffer an even greater loss."

"A most evil idea Master," Deviot agreed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Two weeks later the late afternoon sun shown down over the park as a wedding ceremony prepared to get underway.

"Where's Matt," Leo asked his best man.

"I'm not sure," Mike replied looking around for him, "He said something about you and Karone's wedding present, and then said he'd tried to make it back here in time."

"Any ideas as to what it might be?"

"Just that he said it was something that both you and Karone would have wanted," Mike replied.

As the ceremony began everyone took their places. First Mike and Kendrix whom Karone had asked her to be the maid of honor and Kendrix had graciously accepted walked down the aisle. Next came Damon and Maya. Everyone rose as Karone appeared escorted by Kai.

Leo felt his legs suddenly go weak at the sight of Karone. She was wearing a beautiful white silk dress with a short sleeved silk shirt, that made her normally glow even brighter and her beauty only intensified. She smiled at Leo as she took his hand and Kai went and stood next to Mike and Damon.

Leo and Karone turned and faced a smiling Captain Stanton who and just recently been promoted from Commander to Captain.

"Since the days of early travel," Stanton began, "The greatest honor for any captain is the privilege of joining two loving people in the hands of holy matrimony. So this day is an honor for me as well. Before I continue, if their is anyone in this audience who thinks that these two people should not be wed, then speak now or forever hold your peace."

After a moments silence, he continued. "Who gives this bride away?"

"I do," said a young man as he made his way down the aisle, followed quickly by Matt and four other people.

"Andros!" Karone cried in surprise as her brother came up to her and hugged her. "How did you get here?"

"Matt contacted me and the others and told us about the wedding," Andros replied, "We got here as soon as we could."

Matt walked up after showing Ashley, Cassie, T.J. and Carlos to their seats. He grinned and said: "Surprise."

They all stared at him in amazement. Mike just shook his head and said: "Looks like another one of your plans worked."

Matt laughed, "Yeah but pulling it off was the hard part." He took his place standing next to Kai and said, "Sorry Kai, no hard feelings."

Kai grinned, "No problem man. It's better that Karone be given away by family."

Andros shook Leo's hand and said: "Take care good care of her Leo."

"I will," Leo said.

Andros took his seat with the other Astro Rangers and the ceremony resumed.

"Do you Leo take this woman to be your loftily wedded wife," Stanton continued, "To have and to hold, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Leo said smiling at Karone.

"Do you Karone take this man to be your loftily wedded husband, To have and to hold, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Karone said smiling back at Leo.

"The rings," Stanton directed.

Mike reached into his pocket and produced the rings. He handed one to Leo and the other to Karone.

"Leo place the ring on Karone's finger and repeat after me, Stanton said, "With this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed," Leo said as he slipped the ring on Karone's finger.

"Karone place the ring on Leo's finger and repeat after me, with this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed," Karone said as she slipped the ring on Leo's finger.

"With the power invested in me, by the Galactic Space Alliance, and under the eyes of God, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Leo lifted Karone's vale and she greened eyes seemed to sparkle more than they had before. He leaned in and they kissed. As they separated, Captain Stanton concluded by saying: "What God has now joined, let no man tear apart. Ladies and gentle I present to you for the first time, Leo and Karone Corbett."

The audience applauded as Leo and Karone slowly made their way down the aisle, followed by closely by the others.

Two hours later everyone gathered the wedding reception. Mike stood up and spoke. "I'd like to propose a toast to my brother Leo and my new sister-in-law Karone. Leo you've been my little brother for twenty four years and I've never been more proud of you then I am on this day, I wish you and Karone a long and happy life together. To Leo and Kendrix."

Everyone raised their glasses and said: "To Leo and Kendrix."

The bride and groom smiled. Then Leo looked over and notice Matt was once again missing.

"Where'd Matt go to this time?" he asked.

"He said something about the other half of your wedding present," Kendrix said as she and Karone turned at his question.

Before anyone could say anything further Andros stepped up onto the platform in front of them where a small band stood waiting and said: "Ladies and gentlemen it's time for the bride and groom's first dance. And as a special gift, Matt and Maya have come up with the perfect song for you."

Everyone watched in amazement as Matt walked up onto the platform and shook hands Andros before taking his seat in front of the piano and speaking into the microphone and saying: "Leo and Karone this is the other half of my gift to you two wonderful people on your wedding day."

He nodded at the rest of the band as he began playing the piano, he and Maya began to sing:

**Maya: **_We were strangers, starting out on a journey_

_Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through_

_Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing_

_At the beginning with you_

Leo took Karone's hand and they began to slowly dance across the floor. Never taking their eyes off each other.

**Matt:**_ No one told me I was going to find you_

_Unexpected, what you did to my heart_

_When I lost hope, you were there to remind me_

_This is the start_

**Matt and Maya:**_ And life is a road that I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

**Maya:**_ We were strangers on a crazy adventure_

**Matt:**_ Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true_

**Matt and Maya:**

_ Now here we stand, unafraid of the future_

_At the beginning with you_

_And life is a road that I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

_Knew there was somebody, somewhere_

_A new love in the dark_

_Now I know my dream will live on_

_I've been waiting so long_

_Nothing's gonna tear us apart_

_And life is a road that I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

**Matt:**_ Yeah_

**Matt and Maya:**

_Life is a road that I wanna keep going on_

_Love is a river, I wanna keep going_

**Maya:**_ Starting out on a journey_

**Matt and Maya:**

_Life is a road that I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

As the song ended, Leo looked at Karone and they shared a long and passionate kiss. They knew where their lives lay. With each other.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"So you think we'll be seeing Leo anytime today?" Kai asked as he, Mike, and Damon sat at picnic table taking a break from playing football in the park.

It had been a month since Leo and Karone's wedding. They had spent their honeymoon all alone on a deserted beach on the other side of the jungle where they could be left alone for a week until they signaled to be transported back. Since that time, they had moved into their new quarters and no one had seen or heard from them accept once or twice a week.

"I doubt it," Mike replied, "Something tells me that even though they're home, they're still on their honeymoon."

Damon grinned, "Ten bucks says they haven't left the bedroom at all this morning."

"Your on," Kai said laughing.

"Quick question you guys," Mike interrupted, "How exactly do either of you plan to win that bet?"

Kai and Damon stopped grinning as they suddenly realized he was right.

Mike grinned at the looks on their faces. "How's about we get back to the game."

The others nodded. As they got up, Kai looked at Mike and said: "Hey, where's Matt today, I haven't seen him lately."

"He said he had to with Maya to her old village to take with the wiseman Jara," Mike replied, "Apparently Jarod found something interesting in the Galaxy Book."

"I wonder what it was."

"Same here," Mike said.

"Okay Jara," Matt said as he and Maya joined the wiseman in his hut, "What was it that you need to see Maya and I about?"

"This," Jara said handing him the open Galaxy Book.

Matt and Maya stared at if for a second then they looked a each other in with looks of surprise. There was a picture of the Magna Defender standing with Matt. The Magna Defender was holding onto a small stone that looked like it glowed.

"What does all this mean?" Matt asked.

"This part of the book foretells of the return of the Magna Defender," Jara replied, "It says that 'The One' shall travel across the land with the Magna Defender to seek out the Sun Stone and use it to restore his powers."

"What's the Sun Stone?" Maya asked.

"The Sun Stone is an ancient stone that possesses great power," Jara explained, "According to legend it was believe to have belonged to a great and powerful warrior that lived here on Mirinioi over three thousand years ago. He placed the stone in a safe place to protect it from falling into the wrong hands. But if in the event the rangers couldn't fight evil on their own, 'The One' would help the Magna Defender so that he might be able to regain his powers and help the Rangers.

As Matt and Maya sat letting this info sink in they were startled when their communicators beeped.

"Go ahead," Matt said speaking into his.

"We've got trouble," Mike said, "I'm calling you from the Megaship. Deviot has just appeared with a new monster and is attacking. They need Maya in the park."

"I'm on my way," Maya said standing up. "Go Galactic!"

She morphed and vanished in a flash of yellow light.

"Mike have you contacted Leo yet?" Matt asked.

"Not yet," Mike said, "He's probably going to be mad at being disturbed."

"As soon as you contact him, I need you to meet me here in the village, there's something I need your help with."

"I'll be there as soon as I can," Mike replied.

Leo rolled over onto his back and tried to catch his breath. "Wow," he said.

"Mmmm," Karone purred as she kissed his bare chest and then laid her head down on it with her eyes closed and a smile on her face. "So this is what married life is like," she said as her arms wrapped around him. "I wish we could stay like this forever."

"Who says we can't," Leo said smiling as one hand rubbed her back and his other gently caressed her hair.

"I wish I could, but I have to go see Alpha today," Karone said as she lifted her head to look at him.

"What for?" Leo asked.

"I've sort of had a weird feeling the last two weeks, and I want to have Alpha check it out," she replied.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

Before Karone could reply, Leo's communicator beeped.

"Not today," Leo groaned as he reached over and answer it. "Go ahead."

"Leo, this is Mike," came Mike's voice. "Sorry to disturb you little brother, but we got trouble in the downtown district. Deviot's back and he's got some kind of new monster with him."

"I'm on my way," Leo said. He looked over at Karone who managed a weak smile and said: "Looks like duty calls."

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Leo said kissing her on the lips before getting out of bed to get dressed.

"Leo please be careful," Karone said sitting up as he was about to leave.

"I will. I love you," Leo said. "Go Galactic!" In a flash of red light he vanished.

Karone lay back and rubbed her stomach. _"I hope Alpha's tests will prove me right,"_ She thought. She sigh and got up out of bed to shower and get dressed.

Matt and Mike stood at what appeared to be the entrance to a cave. After contacting Leo, Mike teleported to Matt's location and together they teleported here.

"According to Alpha and DECA's scans," Mike said, "Whatever that Sun Stone thing is, it should be in there."

"Then let's find out," Matt said as they head for the entrance.

Before they could enter the cave a horde of Stingwingers appeared behind them and began to advance on them menacingly. Sensing them, Matt whirled around and said: "You get the stone Mike, I'll take care of the bug squad."

"Are you sure," Mike said.

"I'm sure," Matt said as he slipped of his blue khaki shirt and leaving him with his white t-shirt. "Now go."

Mike turned and ran into the cave.

"Okay so which one of you guys wants to go first?" Matt said glaring at the bug creatures as he dropped into a fighting stance.

Meanwhile, the Rangers were caught up in their own battle. Deviot had returned and brought with him Titanoid. The monster looked like a giant version of a cockroach with Gladiator armor, and carried a large sword. He stood with Deviot and large group of Stingwingers.

"Sorry to pry you away from Karone, Leo," Kai said, "But as you can see, this guy's going to be a handful."

"No problem Kai, let's just take care of this guy before he tries to level the colony," Leo replied.

"You've proven to be nothing more than a thorn in Skokahn's side Rangers," Deviot said angrily, "Now you will pay for your constant interference with his plans."

"Bring it on," Leo snapped in no mood to debate with him.

At that Deviot and Titanoid charged.

Leo took Deviot, while Kai and Damon took Titanoid. Kendrix and Maya took on the Stingwingers.

"How's that lovely new bride of yours Red Ranger?" Deviot sneered, as he lashed out at Leo with his sword.

"She's none of your concern Deviot," Leo growled as he dodge the blade by inches. He then jumped forward and side kicked Deviot in the gut sending him flying back ten feet. He may not have had as much power as Matt, but he could still deliver a mean kick.

Deviot struggled to his feet furious and fired a barrage of energy blasts at Leo. Leo tried to dodge but didn't move fast enough, and was knocked back by the blasts. He fell to the ground clutching his chest.

Deviot was about to move for in the kill, when suddenly there was what sounded like a clap of thunder, and Deviot cupped his ear to listen to it. "You were lucky this time Red Ranger, but next time you will suffer greatly," Deviot said before he vanished, leaving Leo to struggle to his feet.

Kendrix and Maya easily disposed of the Stingwingers with team-up combo kicks. When the bug creatures retreated, Kendrix and Maya grinned under their helmets and headed to help the others.

Damon and Kai on the other hand had their hands full with Titanoid. The monster proved to an expert swordsman. He blocked most of there strikes before he slashed them across their chests and sent them flying back. As they struggled to their feet, the monster brought his hand across his blade and the sword began to glow. Instantly he aimed it right at the Rangers and a bright beam of energy erupted from it and shot forwards. The area around the rangers exploded and they were sent flying backwards. They hit ground hard with their suits smoking from the blast.

"This guy's going to be tougher than we thought," Kai said as he gasped for air.

"So what do the test results say Alpha?" Karone said as she sat up and swung her legs around so that she was sitting on the medical bed.

Alpha looked up at from the console where he was studying the readouts. "Well Karone, looks like you were right," the robot replied, "The test results came back positive."

Karone closed her eyes as a smile spread across her face, and she sighed happily.

"Have you told Leo?"

"Not yet," Karone replied, "I wanted to wait until I knew for sure. I'm not sure how he's going to take the news."

"I'm sure he'll take the news well," Alpha said.

Karone managed a weak smile before she stood up. "Thanks Alpha," she said leaving the Med Bay and heading for home.

Matt flew backwards as he took the force of sidekick from one of the Stingwingers. He winced in pain, then grunted and said: "Nice kick bug face, but not good enough." With that he delivered a jump back kick that sent the insect flying back and crashing into the rock wall. The bug fell to the ground stunned.

Matt ran forward and somersaulted over the group of Stingwingers and began picking them off one by one kiaping with combinations of roundhouse kicks, axe kicks, back kicks, spin kicks, hooking kicks, autobahn kicks and tornado kicks. _"I hope Mike finds that stone soon,"_ Matt thought. _"I can't keep this up forever."_

Mike meanwhile was still trying to locate the Sun Stone in the cave. He suddenly noticed a faint glow coming from a pile of rocks. He pulled the rocks aside was amazed when he saw the glowing stone. He picked it up and headed for the entrance to the cave. As he stepped out he saw coming flying backwards and landing next to him.

"You find the stone yet?" Matt said wincing in pain.

"Yeah," Mike said, "But nothings happened yet."

"Well, it's called the Sun Stone right?" Matt asked. "Maybe it's activated by the sun."

Mike look down at the stone. As he aimed it at the sun, the stone began to glow, and their was a flash of light. When the light had faded, Mike stood in his Magna Defender suit once more.

Matt looked at him for second then said, "Wow, cool."

At the sight of the Magna Defender, the Stingwingers quickly vanished. Matt stood up and said: "Well that did the trick. Something tells me you better head over and help the others cuz."

"Already on it," Mike said as he vanished in a flash of light.

"Good luck," Matt said to the empty air. He then quickly teleported back to the Megaship.

At the battle site, Titanoid was about to fire, when an energy blast struck him and sent him flying back.

The Rangers looked up as the Magna Defender walked forward with his blaster trained on Titanoid.

"Mike?" Leo said in amazement.

"Thought you guys could use a little help," Mike said.

"All right," Leo said, "Let's do it you guys, Lights of Orion activate!"

In a flash they were in their armor.

Mike converted his weapon to sword mode and slashed the monster causing him to stumble back.

As the Rangers ran forward Leo said: "Power up!" They instantly formed a flaming ball of energy that passed through Titanoid. As they rematerialized, they turned to see Titanoid fall to the ground and explode. As the smoke cleared though, Titanoid stood up and slowly began to grow to city size. "The games not over Rangers!" he snarled.

"Galactibeasts arise!" Leo called.

Instantly the five giant beasts appeared. The Rangers hoped aboard their animals. "Zord transform!" Leo said as in a flash the beasts transformed into robots. They joined together and formed the Galaxy Megazord. "Power up mode now!" Leo ordered. In a final flash, the armor appeared on the Megazord.

"Torozord charge," Mike called. In a flash the mighty beast appeared once more and charged forth. "Defender power." A beam hit him an caused him to grow. "Defender Torozord activate," Mike ordered as he leaped into the air. The zord transformed and opened to let him in. When it had activated, it joined the Megazord.

"You really think your pitiful toys can stop me?" Titanoid said charging forward.

The Defender Torozord charged it's twin bladed sword and began to spin towards the monster, slashing him across the chest and knocking him back.

"Galaxy Megazord Saber," Leo said, "Power up!"

There zord raise it's right arm, and the sword it held began to glow. It slashed Titanoid three times. The monster turned to stone, then exploded. As the pieces hit the ground, the two zords stood triumphant.

After the battle everyone headed to Leo and Karone's quarters.

Karone looked up and smiled as the group entered. "Hey what's all the excitement about?"

"Mike's got his Magna Defender powers back," Kai said.

Karone walked up to Mike and gave her brother-in-law a big hug. "That's wonderful news." She then turned to Leo and said: "Leo can I talk to you for a minute."

"Sure," Leo said as she led him to their bedroom. When they were alone he noticed that Karone seemed to be glowing more than usual. "How did it go with Alpha's scans?"

"That's what I need to talk to you about," Karone said with a nervous smile, "Alpha found something."

Leo stared at her. Then slowly asked: "What did he find?"

"Leo," Karone said, her green eyes sparkling, "I'm three weeks pregnant. We're going to have a baby!"

Leo stared at her for a second in shock, then he swept her up in his arms swinging her around and shouting: "This is happiest day of my life!" He suddenly stopped swinging her and gently set her down afraid he might have hurt her and the baby. "Are you okay?"

Karone giggled then grinning said: "I'm fine, Leo you don't have to worry."

"Your beautiful," he said as he gently pulled her closer and they shared a long and passionate kiss. When they parted he looked at her and said: "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Karone said smiling, "Now we better go tell the others, with all the noise we've been making back here they're probably wondering what we're doing."

Leo laughed. Then they headed out of the room in each others arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"So have you and Karone found out whether the baby's going to be a boy or a girl yet?" Matt asked as he and Leo were jogging through the park.

It had been three months since Leo and Karone had announced they were having a baby.

"Not yet," Leo replied, "We decided that we wanted to be surprised. We're going to be happy with either one."

"How's she been feeling lately?"

Leo smiled, "Well, she's finally over the whole sickness phase if that's what your asking."

"That's good," Matt said grinning, "Remember when the others and I came over last month to take you two to dinner?"

"How could I forget," Leo said chuckling.

_Flash Back_

_ Leo opened the door and invite everyone in. As they stood waiting, Karone came from the bedroom to greet them._

_ "You feeling any better sweetie?" Leo asked as he walked up and rubbed her shoulders._

_ Karone smiled weakly and said: "A little."_

_ "Man I can't wait until we get to the restaurant," Damon said, "I hear the special tonight is chili and sea bass."_

_ At hearing this, Karone's smile disappeared and she turned and ran for the bathroom._

_ "Man, I'm glad we're not the one's having the baby," Mike said, "I don't think I could survive that whole nausea thing."_

_ "You men are such wimps," Kendrix scuffed as she and Maya went to check on Karone._

_ The guys looked at each other, and started nodding their heads and saying "Yep", and "Yeah that's true" in agreement._

_ End Flash Back_

"Things have changed," Leo said laughing, "Now it's the late night cravings."

"Just wait until those 3:00 A.M. feedings cuz," Matt said grinning.

Leo smiled, "It'll be worth it."

"Uh huh," Matt said chuckling, "Just wait until after the first week. Then get back to me."

Leo shook his head and then looked down at his watch. "I'd better go," he said, "Karone will be waking up from her nap soon, and I don't want her trying to do a lot of stuff while I'm not their."

"You guys still coming to dinner tonight?" Matt asked as Leo turned to head back towards the city complex, "We're having dinner at that Italian place this time."

"Wouldn't miss it," Leo called over his shoulder.

Leo entered their quarters quietly and looked into the bedroom. Karone lay resting peacefully on her back in bed. He looked at her and smiled. She looked so beautiful as she lay there. He leaned down and gently kissed her forehead.

"Mmmm," she purred as her eyes opened slowly and a smile crossed her lips.

"How are you feeling," Leo asked as he carefully sat down next to her.

"Better now that you're here," she said her green eyes twinkling, "I've been waiting for you to get home."

"You have?" Leo said in surprise.

"Uh huh," Karone said mischievously, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I've be thinking all about how I couldn't wait for you to get back from your jog."

Leo looked at her with worry, "Are you sure it's safe?"

"I contacted Alpha while you were out," Karone replied smiling. "He said it was okay as long as we weren't too rough."

Leo relaxed and leaned down and kissed her again then said, "Well, I don't think we have to worry about the rough part."

Karone giggled as he gently took her in his arms and began to kiss her neck.

Two hours later they lay in each others arms in bed smiling. Leo was stroking her hair with one hand and while the other lay on her stomach where it rose in a small mound under the sheets.

"Well I'm definitely glad I came home early," Leo said grinning.

"Same here," Karone said sounding completely relaxed. After a minute though she sat up and looked at him. "Leo, are you scared about us being parents?"

Leo looked at her and said: "Are you?"

Karone hesitated then as a tear ran down her eye she said: "Yes. I'm worried about us doing an awful job as parents."

Smiling Leo reached up and cupped the side of her face with his hand like he'd done so many times before, and gentle used his thumb to brush her tear away. Then he gently pulled her back into his arms and laying her head on bare chest began to stroke her soft and silky blonde hair again. "Karone, we're going to be the best parents we can be," Leo said as he kissed the top of her head."

"How do you know?" Karone asked.

"Because, this baby came from our love, and it will always have that love from us, no matter what."

Karone smiled and kissed his chest then said, "When did you suddenly become such a wise young man?"

"The day I started listening to my heart and the day I fell in love with you," Leo replied smiling at her.

Karone smiled then she looked up at him and said: "I love you."

"I love you too," Leo said, "But we better get up and get dressed if we want to make in time for dinner with the others."

"Okay," she said as they slowly got up.

An hour later they arrived for dinner. Damon greeted them: "You guys are looking all cheerful."

"Well you know," Leo said as stood with his arm around Karone and looked at her, "We had a relaxing afternoon."

Karone blushed at this then said, "In more ways than one."

"Really," Damon grinned, "You guys are going to have to tell me about that somet- Ouch!" He winced in pain as Matt came up behind him and smacked him upside the head.

"Boy you need to learn to mind your own business," Matt said with a grin. "Come on guys, the others are waiting for us at the table."

He turned and started walking into the restaurant, the others followed close behind.

Three hours later they stepped out of the restaurant laughing. As they stood in there, a gentle breeze began to blow in the warm spring air. Leo took Karone in his arms and they shared a kiss.

The others smiled at this. Suddenly Karone let out a soft cry.

"What's wrong," Leo asked.

"I think I just felt the baby kick," Karone said in amazement.

Leo reached down and felt for himself. Then he smiled and nodded his head in agreement.

"May I," Matt asked.

Leo and Karone smiled and nodded.

Matt reached out and placed his hand on Karone's stomach. His eyebrows rose in surprise. He "Wow," he said grinning.

Karone smiled, and looked at Leo.

As Matt looked up his smile suddenly fell, and his eyes widened in horror. "What in the world," he said.

The others realized he was looking at something behind them. They turned their heads and a cry of alarm escaped Maya's mouth.

A billow of smoke was rising in the sky from the direction of the village.

Before anyone could say a word. Deviot appeared with an army of Stingwingers and began attacking. The first blast he fired caused the ground in front of the group to explode hurling them backwards. As they struggled to their feet, Leo looked for Karone. As he turned his head, his eyes widened in horror and thought for sure his stopped for a minute.

Karone lay still on the ground with her eyes closed. She had a small cut on the side of her head. But what horrified Leo was the tiny pool of blood forming on the ground under her. "Karone!" he cried out as he rushed to her. He felt for a pulse and found a weak one. He acted quickly. "Alpha Karone's been seriously hurt, I need you to transport her to the Medical Bay now," Leo said into his communicator.

"Right away Leo," came Alpha voice.

"I'll go with her," Kendrix said standing next to Karone, "Alpha can't help her on his own." In flashes of pink and white light they vanished.

"Matt, you and Maya go find out what's happening at the village," Leo said, "We'll take care of Deviot."

"You got it Leo," Matt said as he and Maya teleported away.

"Let's do this," Leo said as soon as it was safe, "Go Galactic!"

In a flash they had morphed and ran towards Deviot.

Deviot turned and laughed evilly as they approached. "Awe Red Ranger," he sneered, "So nice to see you again, I trusted that wife of yours isn't well, I told you this wasn't over."

"You're going to pay for what you did to Karone!" Leo shouted.

"I think not," Deviot said. "Attack!" The Stingwingers standing behind him charged forward.

As Matt and Maya entered the village, a horrifying sight meet their eyes. The place had almost completely been destroyed. Half the inhabitants lay in the path dead or dying. The few survivors were running around in panic.

"Oh no," Maya said her voice just above a whisper. Then her eyes widened and she began running forward shouting: "Jara!" Matt looked ahead and saw what remained of Jara's home. He quickly ran after Maya.

They soon found him. Jara was lying under a pile of rubble. Matt quickly cleared it away and Maya tearfully held his head in her lap. Jarod weakly opened his eyes. "Maya?" he said managing a weak smile.

"What happened?" Matt asked softly.

"Deviot appeared with is army, and began attacking," Jara said hoarsely, "We didn't stand a chance. They ravaged the village until they came here. They destroyed the Galaxy Book, the decided to destroy my home."

"Jara hold on," Maya said through tears.

"It's too late for me Maya," Jara said weakly, he turned to Matt, and held out his hand. Matt took it and Jarod continued. "Remember everything I've said and taught you Matt, this world's fate is now in your hands."

"I promise you I will Jara," Matt said softly.

At this Jara's eyes closed and his head laid to one side. Matt checked for a pulse. He looked at Maya and shook his head.

"No," she whispered, the she threw her head back and screamed loudly at the sky and began to sob uncontrollably. The tears pour from her eyes as she wrapped her arms around herself and tried to shrink into a little ball.

Silently Matt wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him as a tear rolled down his cheek.

Meanwhile back at the battle scene, the Rangers had their hands full.

Leo battled with Deviot, neither one getting the upper hand, while the others fought with the Stingwingers. As their swords clashed Leo tried not to think about Karone, but the thought of her lying helpless in a medical bed, the fate of their baby undetermined, was too much of a distraction.

This had been what Deviot was hoping for. He quickly took advantage of the Red Rangers condition by slashing him across the chest with his sword. Leo flew backwards and landed on the ground. As he clutched his chest, Deviot laughed evil and said: "I have gotten my revenge Red Ranger, I will leave you now to wallow in anguish." In a flash he and the Stingwingers vanished.

As Leo struggled to his feet, the others ran up to him.

"You okay little brother," Mike asked.

"I'll be fine," Leo said, "Right now I need see my how my wife and baby are doing."

In flashes of light they vanished, leaving a small part of the downtown district in ruins.

They arrived on the Megaship to find Matt and Maya standing in the corridor outside the Med Bay. They looked up as Leo and the others approached both of them had red eyes from crying.

"How is she," Leo asked.

"She's still in surgery," Matt said softly.

"What happened at the village," Mike asked.

"We were too late," Matt said, as Maya began to cry again. "Only a few people survived. Jara's dead, and they destroyed the Galaxy Book."

As Matt finished speaking, Kendrix stepped into the corridor from the Med Bay and sighed.

"How are Karone and the baby," Leo asked with fear in his voice.

"She has a slightly concussion," Kendrix said looking at him with tired eyes, "But she should be fine."

"And the baby?"

"I'm so sorry Leo," Kendrix said as tears formed in her eyes, "There was nothing we could do, she lost the baby."

Leo stood still for a second then he bellowed in rage and smashed his fist into the corridor wall. "Nooooo," he cried as tears streamed down his face and he fell to his knees felling his world start to crumble.

"Leo," Mike said softly as he placed a hand on Leo's shoulder, "Karone needs your love and support right now. Why don't you go to her."

Leo nodded silently, then he looked and Kendrix. "Does she know?"

Kendrix nodded slowly.

Leo took a deep breath then turned and walking into the room leaving the others in the hall. As approached Karone he saw her lying in on the medical covered with a blanket, she had a bandage on her head and tears in her eyes. Looked over at her husband and whimpered, "Leo, I'm so sorry."

"It's all right Karone," Leo said softly as he took her hand and tried to comfort her, "It wasn't your fault. You couldn't have foreseen this happening."

"Our baby would have been so beautiful," Karone whispered. Her green eyes had lost their sparkle and now looked empty.

"Try to rest my love," Leo said gently kissing her lips and managed a weak smile, "All that matters right now is that you get better."

Alpha walked forward with a hypo spray and gave Karone a sedative. "I'll be outside if you need anything further," the robot replied as he headed for the door.

"Thanks Alpha," Leo said as he took a seat next to Karone's bed, he was afraid to leave her right then.

Leo stepped out into the hallway about an hour later.

The others looked up and Mike asked: "How's she holding up Leo?"

"Best that can be expected." Leo said rubbing his tired eyes.

"If there's anything you two need cuz," Matt walking up to, "Don't hesitate to ask."

"All I want," Leo said, "Is for this war we're fighting to be over and my baby alive again."

The others gathered around him and gave a knowing hug.

"So what are we going to do now?" Mike said after a moment's silence. "With the Galaxy Book destroyed, and there's know way of knowing what's to come."

"Mike's right," Matt agreed, "I've seen enough death today to last me a lifetime. But somehow I fear this is only the beginning. Jara warned me earlier about Skokahn's accension, and something tells me that that time will be soon."

The others nodded in agreement. "How are you going to prepare for this fight, without Jara's help?" Mike asked.

"I was training long before I came here Mike," Matt said, "Just because Jara's dead, doesn't mean I don't know how to fight. When the time of the accension arrives, Skokahn and Deviot will wish they'd never attacked this world."

"So you've finally been able to deal a crippling blow to the Rangers," Skokahn sneered, "Even with the Magna Defender's return, they will be totally unprepared for what awaits them."

"Yes Master," Deviot agreed, "And with that old man dead, and the Galaxy Book destroyed, 'The One' will be of little challenge to you on the day of your accension."

"Yes indeed," Skokahn said laughing evilly. "The universe will finally be ours for the taking."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten **

"Noooo!" Matt shouted sitting up in bed suddenly. He was soaked in sweat and his heart was racing. He slowly started to hold his head in his hands and said: "Not again." It had been five months since the attack on the village and on the city. But the death of Jara and the death of Leo and Karone's baby had started to take it's toll on him, the feelings of remorse at seen at that pain and suffered had cause his nightmares to intensify. He had one at least three nights a week.

"Matt, are you okay?" Kai asked from the bunk above him.

"Yeah Kai," he replied, "I just had a bad dream, go back to sleep.

As Kai began to drift off again. Matt got up and got dressed. He needed to get some fresh air.

As he was walking across town, he spotted Leo and Mike sitting at a table in a small cafe talking.

They looked up in surprise when he approached.

"What are you doing up at this hour?" Mike asked.

"I could ask you two the same thing," Matt replied joining them at the table.

"I couldn't sleep," Leo said, "I didn't want to disturb Karone so I decided to go for a walk. I ran into Mike as he was getting off his shift."

"How's she holding up," Matt asked.

"She's better," Leo replied, "The last two months she's been spend more time at the day care center taking care of the kids. I think it's helping."

"I hate to pry Leo," Matt said uneasily, "But have you and her been trying to get pregnant again?"

Leo shook his head. "We decided after what happened to play it safe for now. When Skokahn and Deviot are defeated once and for all, we may decide to try again." He changed the subject. "What about you, why are you up?"

Matt hesitated. "I was having one of those nightmares again."

Leo and Mike looked at him.

"That's the third time this week isn't it," Mike asked.

Matt nodded. "It's the same one I've always had," he replied. "I was facing Skokahn and you two tried to fight him for me on your own. You failed and you both died."

"It was only a nightmare Matt," Mike said, "It's not like it's going to really happen."

"I know," Matt said softly, "But I been having it more often for the last five months since that night. I think maybe it was subconscious warning me."

Leo and Mike nodded in agreement, "We're all staying on guard Matt, don't worry, nothing's going to happen."

Matt nodded and stood to leave. "You're right. I'll see you guys in the morning. I'm going back to bed."

The next morning, Matt stood on the beach looking out at the ocean. He looked down at the gold medal he held in his hand, he had forgotten to take it out of his gear bag, and found it when he was getting his uniform out of the bag this morning. He sighed and remembered what his instructor had told him that day.

_Flash back_

_ "You have the speed, discipline and skill to be a winner Matt. All that remains is the confidence of knowing your friends are their for you. One day when you're a Black Belt, you will fully understand."_

_ End flashback_

Matt sighed. Looking back out at the ocean he watched as the waves crashed against the shore. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when his communicator beeped. "Go ahead," he said.

"Matt, Deviots back, and this time he brought his whole army with him," came Karone's voice, in the background Matt could hear explosions and people screaming.

"I'm on my way," he replied, "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Hurry," Karone said before signing off.

_"This is it,"_ Matt thought as he prepared to teleport. _"Time to face my destiny and my fears."_

Meanwhile the Rangers and the Magna Defender were locked in combat with Deviot's forces.

Karone stood with the crowd of people that huddled with in fear as they watched the battle.

As Leo battled Deviot once more Karone whispered, "Be careful Leo."

"So Red Ranger, how's the wife, still mourning the loss of your child?" Deviot sneered.

"You've threatened my family and friends for the last time Deviot!" Leo growled. He rushed forward and slashed at him with his saber.

Deviot deflected the blow with his sword and pushed Leo back, then he fired a barrage of energy blasts that sent Leo flying back and rolling across the ground. Getting up he called out: "Lights of Orion activate!" In a flash his armor appeared.

As Deviot charged towards him, Leo ran forward and turned into a flaming red ball that shot through Deviot. Deviot stopped where he was. He dropped his sword and clutched at his chest. "Nooooo!" he gasped, as Leo rematerialized behind him and watched as Deviot fell to the ground and exploded.

"That was for Karone and the baby," Leo said. He turned and looked at Karone as she watched him. A look of relief appeared on her face.

"Leo," Mike said running up to him, "Are you okay?"

"I am now," Leo said, "Has Matt arrived yet?"

"I haven't seen him anywhere yet."

As Leo was about to reply, the other Rangers ran up to them after having defeated the Stingwingers. As they were about turn and head towards the crowd, the sky suddenly darkened and light began to flash. A green glow appeared and settled in front of them. As it faded, Skokahn stood before them smiling evilly.

Before the Rangers could react, he raised his hands and fired green blasts of energy that struck them and sent them flying backward. They demorphed and writhed on the ground in pain. "You may have destroyed my general, and defeated my army," Skokahn sneered, but you are no match for me. My accension is here and power's are at maximum, there's no one that can stop me now."

"Skokhan," said a voice behind the Rangers.

In a flash Matt appeared wearing his white v-neck uniform, with his red belt with a black stripe in the middle, tied around his waste, and a determined look on his face. "You've threatened this world for the last time."

"So 'The One' has arrived to challenge me after all," Skokahn, said laughing evilly, "No matter, I'll destroy easily."

"I doubt it," Matt said glaring at him, as Leo and the others moved off the street to give them room.

Karone was quickly at her husband's side and in his arms as the group watched from a safe distance.

As they watched, Skokahn removed the dark cloak he wore and tossed it aside. He laughed, "Very well then, we'll settle this by human standards. By mortal combat."

Matt kiaped and dropped into a fighting stance. "Let's get this over with," he said.

As he bounced slowly up and down, Skokahn charged forward firing off a side kick, Matt slid to the side blocked it with his arm and countered with a triple kick hitting him twice in the sides and once in the head before sliding backwards. He then delivered a jump backkick that sent Skokahn flying backwards and landing twenty feet away.

Skokahn jumped up enraged. He raised his hand and fired a green blast of energy towards him. Matt seeing it did a butterfly twist in the air, throwing himself to the side as the beam hit the ground where he'd been standing and left a small crater. Matt ran forward and somersaulted in the air. He landed in front of Skokahn and began delivering punching combinations, his hands moving at high speed.

Skokahn deflected the attacks and knocked Matt back with a blow to his stomach. Matt grunted and then cried out as Skokahn back kicked him in the gut sending him flying backwards. Matt landed ten feet away the wind knocked out of him. As he struggle to breath and sit up, he was painfully force back down by Skokahns boot. He stood over him and sneered, "You put up a good fight boy. But I'm afraid your time here has ended." A sword appeared in his hand and he raised it for the final blow.

Suddenly there was a flash of light and a glow appeared behind Skokahn. As it lessened, what looked like a Samurai Katana became visible. It glowed beautifully and the design on it had no equal.

Skokahn turned his head and looked at it in surprise. "The sword of the ancient ones," he gasped.

Matt took advantage of the momentary distraction to grab Skokahn's foot and twist it. Skokahn cried in pain a fell backwards. Matt did a kick up and then delivered a spin kick to Skokahn head. Skokahn fell to the ground stunned.

Matt looked up at the sword and began to walk towards it, the sword seemed to glow brighter as he approached it. He hesitate for a second, then reached out and took it in his hands. As he did, he was enveloped in a blinding flash of bright light. Everyone including Skokahn shielded their eyes until the light faded.

Skokahn grabbed his sword and star to run forward. Matt turned around with the sword still in his hands. Skokahn stopped in his tracks and stared in shock. Matt's outfit had changed. He now wore a white uniform with a black v-neck, and a black belt with gold lettering tied around his waste.

"This fight's not over yet Skokahn," Matt said as he dropped into a fighting stance and aimed the end of the sword at him.

Skokahn charged forward raising his sword and shouting: "You'll never win this day!"

The sword in Matt's hands began to glow again, and Matt leaped into the air fly towards Skokahn at high speed, slashed at Skokahn's sword, then landed in front of him. As they stood their, half of the blade to Skokahn's sword felt to the grown with a clang.

As Skokahn stare at his broken sword in shock, Matt back kicked him in the gut and sent him flying backwards. He stood twenty feet away stunned. Matt raised the sword over his head and taking careful aim launched it at the evil warlord.

Skokahn gasped and looked down at the sword sticking out of his chest. He looked at Matt and croaked: "This isn't possible." Then he fell backwards and exploded. The sword flew back and Matt caught it. Then he said, "Game over loser."

Before anyone could move though, an flash of light appeared, and a glowing figure stepped forward. He wore a white cloak and an empty sword sheath hung at his belt. As he walked forward Matt knew who he was and walked towards him.

"I am the guardian of the gateway," he said, his skin was a light blue color and his brown eyes looked softly at Matt as he stood in from of him, "You must be Matt. I had heard you were 'The One' foretold to come forth and defeat Skokahn."

Matt remained silent and stretched out his hands to offer the hooded figure the sword. The guardian took it and smiled down at the weapon. "Ah my trusty sword at last it has been returned to me. I thank you for freeing me and returning my weapon. And as fate holds it, I shall grant you one wish for what ever your heart desires."

Matt stood their for a second unsure, he turned and stared at Leo and the others as they stood watching behind him. Then Matt turned and looked back at the guardian still uncertain. "Anything?" he asked.

"Yes."

Suddenly Jara's words came back to him, and Matt smiled. Then he said: "Then grant me this wish, undo what has been done to this world. Undo the destruction, and give these people back their lives, give them back their loved ones and those that were to come."

The guardian smiled, "Your request is made without selfishness or greed. It proves your heart is good, and that you put others before yourself. Because of this, I grant your wish." With those words several things happened at once.

With a flash Jara appeared next to Maya and the others holding the Galaxy Book in his hands.

"Jara," Maya cried hugging him.

"Maya, it's good to see you again," he said smiling.

Suddenly Karone gasped.

Leo turned and looked at her, and his eyes widened in surprise as she stood there with her stomach swollen to twice it's normal size. "Leo ," she said with joy in her voice, "The baby."

Leo smiled and kissed her as he place his hand on her stomach. Then he turned and looked at Matt with a smile and nodded his thanks.

Matt grinned and nodded back.

Suddenly there was another flash and the street returned to normal, the craters were gone, and the guardian had vanished. The people e started walking around like everything was normal.

"Wow," Damon said, "That's a neat trick."

Matt walked up to the group and grinned. "Looks like every things been returned to normal," he said.

"Thank you Matt," Leo said giving him a hug, "For giving us back our baby."

"No problem cuz," Matt said.

Before he say anymore though, Karone suddenly cried out. "What's wrong Karone," Leo said taking her hand.

"I think it's time," Karone said in amazement.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

_I was waiting for so long _

_For a miracle to come _

_Everyone told me to be strong _

_Hold on and don't shed a tear _

Karone lay on the medical bed groaning in pain while Leo held her hand. "Hold on Karone, your doing great, just breath."

_Through the darkness and good times _

_I knew I'd make it through, _

_And the world thought I had it all _

_But I was waiting for you _

"Your doing good Karone," Kendrix said, "I can see the head crowning. Now I need you push to push."

_Hush now I see a light in the sky _

_Oh it's almost blinding me _

_I can't believe I've been touched by an angel _

_With love _

Karone closed her eyes and pushed, cry out in pain.

_Let the rain come down _

_And was away my tears _

_Let if fill my soul _

_And drown my fears _

_Let it shatter the walls _

_For a new sun _

_A new day has come _

_A new day has come... _

"All right I have the head, I need you to push again."

_Where it was dark now there is light _

_Where there was pain, now there's joy _

_Where there was weakness, I found my strength _

_All in the eyes of a boy _

"Your doing great sweetie," Leo said kissing the top of her head, "Just keep pushing."

Karone smiled weakly through the tears and pushed again.

_Hush now _

_I see a light in the sky _

_Oh it's almost blinding me_

_I can't believe I've been touched by an angel _

_With love _

"Okay I have the shoulders," Kendrix said looking up from what she was doing, "One more push and you will be a mother."

_Let the rain come down _

_And wash away my tears _

_Let if fill my soul _

_And drown my fears _

_Let it shatter the walls _

_For a new sun _

_A new day has come_

_A new day has come _

Karone pushed once more and was rewarded with the sound of a baby's crying.

_Chorus. _

"Congragululations Leo and Karone, you have a healthy and beautiful new son," Kendrix said as she placed the wrapped newborn on Karone's stomach.

Karone cried tears of joy. "A son," she said smiling and then sighed.

"He's beautiful," Leo said looking at her, "Just like his mother." He leaned down and kissed gently on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said grinning.

Meanwhile, the others stood in the hallway waiting patiently for the news on the baby.

"How long does it take to have a baby," Damon complained, "They've been in their for hours."

"Do you really want me to answer question," Matt said grinning.

"Not really," Damon said. Then he grinned at Kai. "A month's worth of doing dishes says it's a girl."

"Your on," Kai said laughing.

Matt groaned and said: "Guess some things never change in this universe."

They were interrupted when the door opened and Kendrix beaconed them in. As they did, they found Karone sitting up in bed quietly holding the baby in her arms.

Leo looked up at them and smiled as they entered. Hey you guys, come meet our new son.

"Looks like you'll be doing dishes for month," Kai said as Damon admitted defeat.

"Can I hold him?" Matt asked.

"Sure," Karone said smiling as she handed the baby up to Matt, "Watch his head."

Matt carefully cradled the baby in his arms then he looked at Leo and Karone and asked: "What's his name?"

"Kevin," Leo said with a smile, "After my father."

Matt smiled and said, "Sounds like a fine name to me." The baby started to fuss so Matt handed him back to his mother.

"Dad would be proud if he could see you now," Mike said smiling.

They all smiled and agreed.

"So Matt," Leo said, "Now that Skokahn is gone, what are you going to do now?"

"I believe I can answer that," said a voice. In a flash of blue light, Guardian stepped into the room. "Greetings my friends."

"Guardian, what are you doing here?" Matt asked in surprise.

"I just came from rebuild Maya's village. The wiseman Jara sends his regards. I also made sure to remove your identities from everyone's minds. But my reason for coming here is you."

"Me?" Matt said in surprise.

"I've come to return you to Earth," Guardian replied.

"When?" Matt asked.

"When ever you're ready."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Two days later, Matt stood with the others in the park as Guardian opened the portal back to Earth. Matt turned and looked at the others. None of them was happy to see him leave.

"Can't you stay a little longer Matt," Leo asked.

"Sorry cuz, but my life's back on Earth right now," Matt replied. "I need to go and straighten things out back their."

"Will we ever see you again?" Karone asked as she held the baby in her arms.

Matt smiled, "You can count it."

After an exchange of hugs and kisses, Matt slung his bag over his shoulder and stepped through the portal. As it closed behind him, the Rangers new that he would indeed return, it was only a matter of time.

As Matt appeared outside the school at which he trained, he reached into his pocket an pulled out the photo he'd had taken the day before. As he looked down at it he smiled. "I'll be back you guys," he said softly. He turned and walked into the school.

His instructor looked up from his desk in surprise. "Matt? Where have you been for the last year?"

Matt grinned weakly and said: "It's a long story sir."

**The End**


End file.
